ship at sea
by Danielle Boyington
Summary: Roses parents never loved her, no matter what she did they never loved her. they only loved her sister Lissa, Rose loves her sister as well but once again Lissa hates her. one night her parents get rid of her.What would rose do now when she meets a hot sexy captain? will her past make her fall and break or will she grow and become stronger. read to find out (Sorry for spelling)
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri's point of view

I was at the bridge looking over the endless sea when one of my men came running.

"Man over board" he yells running up the stairs to the bridge. "Captain there's a man over board to the left" he says still yelling.

"Everybody shut down the engines NOW! Peter follow me. Alex get a group together, Nathan go tell the doctor we have a person coming on board from sea. Set a room up and get some warm cloths ready, Ben I want you to radio any nearby boats to see if they are missing a passenger."

I ran down the stairs to the side of the boat and looked over the side, there was a person holding on to some sort of chest. I couldn't see if it was man or woman but now I didn't give a fuck.

"John give me that rope, as soon as Alex comes tell him to get the chest" I said taking off my jacket and putting on a life jacket, once that's done I tided the rope around my waist.

"Captain the waters are dangerously cold, let me go?" Peter asked with a worried, I just climbed over the side and jumped in the water. Peter was right the waters were cold but he didn't know I use to be in the army, I was trained to handle this.

As fast as I could I swarm over to the person, the seas were rough today and that slowed me down. Still I swarm with all that I had. It took me about ten minutes to get to the person, when I touched the arm. The skin was soft too soft for a man; it had to be a woman. I pulled her off the chest and into my arms. When her head fell back I saw I was right it is a woman, a young woman. I held her tightly while I swarm back towards my ship. As I got closer Alex and John throw down a ring to hold to, as we were lifted up out of the water and back on to the ship. When we were on I checked for breathing.

She wasn't breathing, I started CPR. After five minutes of trying there was nothing, I didn't want to give up. She was too young, she looked about seventeen. Another two minutes later she let out a breath, I rolled her over to her side to keep her air way clear. The doctor came running over with about ten blankets in his arms. It took him long enough, he took one look at my face and whispered sorry for been late.

"Captain Do you want me to get the chest?" asked Alex, I just nodded my head and followed the doctor to the medical room.

"Lay her down on the bed we need to remove her cloths" said the doctor, this time he had crossed the line.

"I will remove her cloths" I said

"Captain we need to remove them now or she will get sicker" he said to me, I turned around and looked him right in the eye.

"She is a young woman Rob" I said

"She is passed out she won't know and you will take too long. I'm faster and can do it better" he said starting to pull off the girl's shirt.

I walked over to him and pulled him away from her and out the door, and then I turned on him.

"She is a young woman and god only knows what has happened to her. I have sisters I know how to handle woman and what to do. Don't you dare say I can't do a job like this right? I know you haven't had a woman in months but you are not having this one she is too young for you" I said looking in his eyes. He looked down at the floor showing me that I had won the fight. On this ship I was the top man, top dog. I walked back into the room and closed the door, once at the girl's side I started removing cloths.

"Hello my name is Dimitri Belikov I'm the Captain of the Russian cost ship called Mary. I mean you no harm however I do need to remove your cloths, you were found in cold waters, I promise I will tell you everything that I do." I knew she would be listening on some leave. From what I learned from my sisters it was a good idea to tell a woman what you were doing so she doesn't freak out.

I slowly and gently pulled off her shirt; I sucked in a breath when I saw she didn't have a bra on. Her breasts were big and full, just the right size for me to cup them in my hand. I pulled my eyes away, she was a young woman, it wasn't right of me. I was trying to look at the roof while I went to pull of her pants, but my eyes moved on their own. I saw that her breasts had gotten hard and the nipple was begging to be suck, rowed, pulled and pinched. I licked my lips and moved to her pants myself control was still strong thank god!

I pulled off her pants and saw he had no panties on, FUCK! She was clean and hair less, her pussy looked soft and welcoming. The woman was breath-taking; she had long brown hair and a little tan skin. Her breasts full and pussy soft. Thank god I was doing this not Rob, he would have started fucking her by now. The thought of him touching her made me sick; I didn't want any other man touching her.

With this woman been on board it would be harder to keep them in line, this ship is a woman free ship. A lot of Russian woman didn't like ships with endless men. It was going to be hard…I thought

Yes hard very hard. That I was, you would think with wet clothes on it would help but no. it didn't do a damn thing. After a while I got myself together and wrapped the woman up in blankets, after that I locked the door and took a hot shower. I heard someone knocking on the door so I speed washed then dressed.

I opened the door to see Alex.

"Captain we have a problem" he said.

* * *

hope you like it

review

thank you

:)


	2. Chapter 2

Dimitri's point of view

"What is it?" I asked waiting for a reply.

"Is she naked?" Alex asked with his eyes glued to the girl

"ALEX!" I hissed

"Yes sir" he says looking at me again.

"The problem?" I asked

"Yes, well we don't have a spare room for the woman. But I can share my room sir there is enough space." He asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. I saw red; she will not be sleeping in the same room with another man, not while I was there!

"No! She will have to share my room; it's bigger than yours and has two beds in different rooms. She would need her space to get over her shock." I said as nicely as I could, but I still saw red.

"Oh yes sir" he says with a sad look, I had to feel for the bastards it's been three months since they had a woman or their wives.

"Did you get the chest out of the water?" I asked drawing attention away from the woman.

"Yes we did, I took it to your room. Don't worry we dried it, there wasn't any water inside it was water proof" he said while trying to get another look at the woman, but I was standing in the way.

"Ok I will be moving her soon so make a hole" I said. With that I closed the door and checked the girl, her breathing was good. Her body heat was coming back nicely, that made her more sexy and hot!

DIMITRI STOP IT SHE IS TOO YOUNG! I scream inside my head, after I checked her heart rate which was hard because I had to check front and back. I picked her up and made sure she was covered then walked to my room.

Alex did as I said and made a hole. But every man on the fucking ship stood to the sides trying to get a look at her. I saw red while I was walking, but what really pissed me off was the younger men were eye fucking her. It looks like I have a few mothers to call, that's the funny thing about our mothers there all sweet but if you're bad they turn in to the bitch from hell.

I was thankful when I reached my room; since I was the Captain I got the biggest room. It had my office to which was the first room, then to the left was my room to the right was my bathroom and next to that was another room. I put the woman on the spare bed; she looked so small on the bed. Before my thoughts went somewhere else I left the room, I walked to my office and started working on the chest.

Alex was right it was water proof; it took me a second to break the lock. Inside were cloths, lots of cloths. On top of that was a note addressed to whomever?

Letter

_Dear man or woman_

_If you have found it and the chest we will have you know it is yours now! Forever!_

_If it is dead than thank the Lord, as its parents we have given it to you. Do not try to find us no matter what; do whatever you like to it we don't care if it is no longer part of our family. Actually it never was part of our family; you see it was a mistake that we got tired of. So we had to get rid of it. _

_Now we are so much better off without it._

_Inside the chest are some cloths, yes we had to cloth the thing. Its name is Rose; I know what a lovely name for an unwanted child. _

_Also one of our wishes is we wish you don't show this letter to it. It would just cry, I know I feel your pain you have to look after it. Don't worries if it gets too bad just kill it._

_You will be doing mankind a favour._

_Thank you so much _

_From the loving father of it._

_P.S. you should fuck her, it's better when it doesn't want it. Then again she never does! LOLs_

I just froze; her own father rapped his own daughter. How could they do that to your own child and why do they call her "it"? She is a person not a thing. I put the note in my desk and looked at the cloths. For a family who hated her, they gave her good cloths. Most of them were black, but I think black would suit her well. She will look like a black kitten…..

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone moving around in the spare room, I got up and pulled out my knife. Before I opened the door I called out.

"Rose if that's you I'm coming in" I yelled on the other side of the door. When I open the door I froze.

Rose's point of view

I knew from the start what they were going to do, that's why we are on the family's boat. I was sitting on my bed when I felt someone hit me in the back of my head; I was met by blackness right away. I felt my body been dragged down the stairs and onto the deck. I knew I was minutes away from death; it was in the middle of winter. The water would be freezing cold; then again I wanted to die. To get away from everyone, I had nothing to live for anyway. My family hated me they always have, I was a mistake. I was an it, not a person.

I heard something heavy been dropped into the sea.

"Hurry we can't be out there any longer or someone will see us" I heard my mother say, and then they lifted me and throw me over board. When I hit the water it was so cold, I think I froze right away. At first I felt nothing, then after a while I felt something hard under me. I didn't know what it was but it was keeping me above water.

For a while I just laid there, and then slowly I fell into a sleep.

I woke up later I don't know what time it was but I couldn't breath or open my eyes. I tried to lift my head but it didn't work nothing worked, began to panic my heart rate went up fast. Why was I panicking when I wanted death? I asked myself, I stopped moving and gave up.

I feel into a deep, deep, deep sleep.

* * *

hope you like it

review

thank you

:)


	3. Chapter 3

Dimitri's point of view

I stood in the door way, looking at rose.

She was on her ness holding a pillow, naked. The sheets have fallen away.

When she throw the pillow at me I snapped out of it.

Roses point of view

I woke up to feel something soft under my body, it was so warm and it felt so good.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room, it was painted green. It was nice; there were no windows in this room. To the left was a door and to the right was a closet, I slowly sat up but lay back down because my head started to spin. I moved my legs to turn on my side but I hit the bedside table, by mistake. I heard someone moving around in a room.

"Rose if that's you I'm coming in" an unknown voice called from the other side of the door. It sounded like a man, slowly the door opened and a men stepped in as fast as I could I sat up and throw a pillow at him. The man had a knife in his hand; he was going to stab me to death. All over again I started panicking, I ran into the corner and held up a pillow as a shield.

"OK, I'm not going to hurt you" the man said in a soft voice, the voice sounded so good.

"There I heard that one before" I yelled at him

"Ok, I'm Captain of the Russian coast ship. My name is Dimitri Belikov. I won't hurt you, I'm not that sort of man." He said, I could feel him getting closer. I didn't like it not one bit.

"Stay back you fucking cunt" I yelled.

"Alright" he said, I thought he was going to back down. But no, he ripped the pillow out of my hands and made me look in his eyes. They were a warm brown, so were his hands.

"Rose, you are safe. I pulled you out of the ocean myself, I am not your father" he said, how the fuck did he know my name?

At first I froze but then I got mad, real mad! With all my straight I kicked him in the balls and ran. I didn't get far because he pulled me back agents his chest. his strong arms wrapped around me and held tight, I tried to move away but failed. I let out my breath and gave up.

"Now that wasn't nice, I know you are scared that's why I want to help you. I'm not going to hurt you, I am just offing my help" he said.

Could it really be that simple, did he really want to help me? No one had ever done that, no one cared about me or how I felt. I started to shake, no it's not true nobody cares. Not now not ever, I was a mistake an it.

The man behind me started to whisper something to me, but I didn't know what it was. I let out all the pain that I had held in for weeks. This was a dream or something nobody held me while I cried.

"Daddy never held me. He just raped me over, over again and won't stop when I cried out."

A part of me knew I was saying this out load, because the man said he would look after me or something like that.

"Mummy won't help me she just sat there and whacked him. It hurt so much why did he do it?" I cried out.

"You're ok, you're safe. I won't let that happen to you not again" the man said while rocking me slowly.

After a while I started to stop cry, my body was tired, I felt my eye lids drop. For the first time I slept like a rock.

* * *

hope you like it

review

thank you

:)


	4. Chapter 4

Dimitri's point of view

After Rose fell asleep I walked back it to my office and called Rob.

Five minutes later he walked into my office and took a seat, on the other side of my desk.

"What can I do for you Captain?" he asked looking at Rose's cloths that were still in the chest.

"Have you started working on her DNA and finger prints to see who she is?" I asked getting his attention.

"What DNA?" he asked

"I left a sample of her hair and blood for you to work on back in the medical room. I did it when I was checking her heart." I said, Rob was a great doctor but he can be a bit brainless.

"Oh yes, sorry. No I haven't started working on it, but I need to look her over to see if she's hurt" he said looking me in the eye, I knew he just wanted to see her naked. I can't blame him, she is a sexy thing. I still have images of her naked in bed.

DIMITRI SHE IS TO YOUNG, AND GOT RAPED BY HER FATHER! I screamed inside my head, in all my life no one has gotten under my skin like she has.

"Rob she was raped by her father" when the words left my mouth he went pale.

"Her own father did that, Why?" he asked in a load voice.

"Keep your voice down man she is asleep, that's why I need to find out who she is. I need to find her parents to make them pay" I said, I was the type of man who couldn't stand the idea of a woman been raped. I had sisters for Christ sake; I still can't get my head around the fact that they called her it and wanted her dead.

"I will try, but I can't promise anything. How is she?" Rob asked, still pale as snow.

"I think she just had a break down, but I got her to calm down. Tell the men that I am going to hold a meeting in a few minutes, everyone has to be there." I said

"Ok, anything else?" he asked

"Yes there is" I said standing up to my full height.

"If I ever see you eye fucking her again I will ripe your eyes out and feed them to the fucking birds! Do I make myself clear?" I asked in a deep voice.

I would have to make that clear at the meeting that no one is to look at her like that again!

Rob went paler and started to sweat, after a while he nodded his head and left. I walked around my desk and picked up the chest, and put it in her room. After that I started putting away the cloths, I wanted to her to rest as much as possible.

I walked over to her and looked at her sleeping form; she looked like she was at peace. It was a good thing; I just hope the men can control themselves. I hope I can control myself.

Before my thoughts drifted to what was under that sheet, I left and headed for the dining room.

When I got there, all the man where already seated. I walked to the centre of the room and waited for them to stop talking. With my load voice and height everyone could see me and hear me.

Once everyone stopped talking I started.

"Good morning men, I will make this short" I said

"As you all know we pulled someone from sea, this morning. It's a woman" when the words left my mouth everyone let out a cheer. I saw red for each man.

"THAT'S ENGOUTH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone stopped and waited

"She is a young woman, I have learnt that she has had a hard past. If you see her you are to treat her like your sister." I said looking at all of them.

"Captain are you just saying that because you want that pussy to yourself" called out one of the younger men.

"Hay we have no problem sharing. After all sharing is caring." Another one yelled out.

"Yeah we have been on this ship for three months now. I think we need a pussy" the voice was coming from the corner. I swear to God my eyes had gone red. The group of men who were smiling and yelling out went pale, and started looking at the floor.

"Would you like to say that again?" I hissed out between my teeth.

None of them spoke

"WELL! Listen there you little shits, I don't care if you haven't had sex in three months. You will not lay a finder on her or bad mouth her. If you do anything like that I will pick you up throw you over fucking board." I yelled at him, the men just nodded their heads.

When I walked back I saw the rest of the men smiling, every man on this ship was over 20yrs. Well the younger men were still teens, who needed to pull their head in. I don't know why I hired them, oh yes they were on a trainee ship.

"Listen men, I know how you feel you miss your wives and girlfriends but you can't break their hearts out of lust." With that I walked out, it was true every man had a woman waiting for them. A woman who they loved, but lust can be a powerful thing.

I walked back to my room and decided to have a sleep.

Dimitri's dream

I was on a bed in an unknown room, all around the bed were burning candles. The bed had red silk sheets that were soft agents my naked skin; the walls were painted a soft cream color Out the corner of my eye I saw someone move, I looked to the left and saw a very naked Rose. I became hard at once; she walked over to the bed and started clawing up my body towards my cock.

She smiled and pulled down the sheet, till I was naked. She then put my hard cock in her mouth and started sucking and rolling her tong over my balls and cock. My eyes rolled back in my head, her mouth was hot and tight, I let out a moan when she starts using her finger to massage my balls.

She was so fucking good, a small part of my mind said this was wrong and I needed to wake up. But I couldn't pull her away she was so fucking good, I let out another moan.

Out of no wear a ringing started, but I didn't care Rose was still giving me a blow job.

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring. It wouldn't stop. Rose was still giving me a blow job so I tried to push it to the back of my mind.

RING!

End of dream

I sat up in bed covered in a fine sheet of sweat, this woman was getting under my skin. I had to stay away from her as much as possible or I will take her to my bed, she was too young.

I was about to lay down, when my phone started to ring.

"Yes?"

"Captain we have a problem" said Rob.

"I'll be right there" I hanged up and got dressed

* * *

hope you like it

review

thank you

:)


	5. Chapter 5

"Now, it's our only chance" I hissed at my friends, we whacked the captain walk out of his office and lock the door.

"Come on, before it's too late" I hissed again. It would take us 15 min to break the lock in the door; hopefully the captain won't come back. Gods only knows what he would do to us.

Rose's point of view

I woke up feeling fresh and clean, I have never felt clean before. I wrapped the sheet around myself and got up, the door lead to a large bath room. Through the other door was another room, which was most likely the man's room. I still don't know why he was so nice to me, all the man who I have met have never been nice. I walked back to my room and the closet; it was filled with all my cloths. The same for the draws.

I dropped the sheet and went for a shower; it took me five min to wash myself and hair. I then dressed. I wore a pair of skinny jeans (black) and a purple shirt under a nice warm coat. I put on my boats and went to look for a way out. I needed to find that man, I wanted off this ship and on land so I can start over. I've had my cry now I'm ready for a new life that was overdue!

I came to a door that sounded like it was stab from the other side, without thinking I opened the door. Outside were a group of men on the ground that were trying to open the door, they all looked up when they saw me.

"Oh, I am so sorry we had some lock problems and were trying to fix it" he said smiling at me, that was the worst pick up line I have ever heard.

"I need to speak to the Captain, could you take me to him?" I asked nicely, all the mans smiled faded when I asked for the captain.

"Ok, do you need some help? Because we can help you" another man said.

"Uh, no I need to speak to the captain" I said looking away from their eyes. The men were now starting to look angry.

"It's just that he pulled me out of the ocean and I wanted to talk to him about that" I lied.

"Oh alright follow us and we will take you to him." he said.

All the men walked ahead of me, so if they did anything I could get a head start running.

Dimitri's point of view

I walked into the medical room to see Rob going over some notes.

"What's the problem?" I asked, while sitting down

"Well, I can't find a birth certificate for her" he said

"Do you have a last name?" I asked

"Yes, I looked in her pockets of her pants and found a dog tag. Rose Hathaway" he said giving me the dog tag.

If she didn't have a birth certificate, than in the eyes of the government she didn't exist. That's why her parents got away with what they did, how you can report something when you don't exist?

"Have you look at other countries?" I asked

"Yes, the US has nothing. I'm looking Australia now, Dimitri I don't think we are going to find anything. The people who did this are smart and knew what they were doing" he said

"What can we do?" I asked, for once in my life I didn't know what to do.

"I have a friend who works in law; I will make a call and see what we can do. For now I think we should just keep an eye on her" he said, taking a long drink of coffee.

"OK, thanks Dr" I said

I was about to get up when a couple of the younger men walked in, with Rose.

"And this is the medical room" said tom, with a smile on his face. Rose however was staring right at me.

"Can we help you tom?" I asked

"Oh Captain, we were just showing Rose around" he said, while going pale.

"I can take over from there, why don't you get back to work" I said, all the men left right away.

"Rose, I glad that…."

"I want to get off the ship…..please" she said stopping me.

"I'm sorry we are in the middle of the ocean, it would take days to reach land" I said.

"You don't get it I need off, give me a small boat. I will be fine" she said looking at me, I could see that she was scared and hurt. On a leave that no one could see, but her eyes were a window to her pain. I wonder how hard she tries not to think about the pain and how it's eating at her.

"No, I'm not going to throw you off my ship. I don't do that" I said looking her in the eye

She just trued around and walked out.

She was fighting herself.

This was going to be fun.

Rose's point of view

When I first saw the man, I froze. He was the hottest and sexy man I have ever seen. He looked like a God with his tan skin and brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't stop looking at him, he was so strong. Strong enough to hurt me and I wouldn't be able to stop him.

I felt fear rise in side of me, I pushed it down with everything that I had. I didn't want him to see I was afraid, but by the look in his eyes I knew he saw it.

"Rose, I glad that…." He started to say

"I want to get off the ship…..please" I said, I didn't want to hear his lies. What happened in the bedroom was most likely a trick to get me to trust him, well that's going to happen again.

"I'm sorry we are in the middle of the ocean, it would take days to reach land" he said with a worried look. Like he cared

"You don't get it I need off, give me a small boat. I will be fine" I was pushing it I knew it, if I kept going he would most likely lock me up for been mad or something. But I wanted off this ship and on land to start over.

"No, I'm not going to throw you off my ship. I don't do that" he said looking me dead in the eye, before I could say something l left.

I didn't know where I was going but I wanted air, once again I was a prisoner. Why can't people let me live my life and let me be at peace?

I found a door that lead to the deck; I walked outside to the railing and looked out over the sea.

"Don't do it" someone said from behind me.

I trued around and saw a man standing there.

"Who are you?" I asked, the man was tall thin. With pale skin and short brown hair.

"The names Ivashkov, Adrian Ivashkov"

* * *

hope you like it

review

thank you

:)


	6. Chapter 6

Rose's point of view

"I wasn't going to jump" I said looking him in the eye.

"I know but, I've always wanted to say that movie line" he said coming forward.

"So tell me what is a pretty woman like you, doing on a boat like this?" he asked

"I was the woman pulled from sea, by your captain. I'm planning on getting off soon any way" I said looking over the endless sea.

"And where would you go?" Adrian asked

"Land, city" I said

"No, it will take days to reach Russia" No that is not right…..it can't be

Adrian gave me an odd look when I fell silent.

"What is it?" he asked

"When I was…" I stopped myself from telling him what really happened. I didn't want to look like a stupid freak.

"When I feel off the boat, we were on the cost of Miami. No that can't be right" I said looking at the ground.

"What can't be right" the captain said, I turned around and looked at him. I have only just met him, and already he has my heart beating out of control.

"Oh captain, I and Rose were just having a talk. Nothing more or less" Adrian said smiling. The captain just looked at him.

"Rose I need to talk to you." He said looking at me, his eyes I swear could see all the way into my soul.

"Well I will leave you to it" Adrian said walking off, great now I was alone with the Captain.

"Come with me to my office, we can talk there" the captain said walking back inside.

It looked like I didn't have much of a chose, so I followed him. Along the way I thought up ideas on what I was going to say to make him get me of this ship.

When we arrived at his office he made me some coffee, then sat behind his desk. For two minutes we just sat there drinking our coffee getting warm.

"Tell me what happened?" he asked, I knew what he was going on about without been told.

"I fell off a boat" I laid.

"Don't lie to me, Rose" he said looking me in the eye.

"I don't know what you're on about" I laid again.

"In the chest I found a note from your father. I know you didn't fall, you were pushed." He said in a soft voice. I looked away; I couldn't take the look of his eyes.

"I know what happened to you, what your father did. Tell me the truth Rose, I can help you" he said in a softer voice, how the fuck did he know? He wasn't there, nobody was.

"You can't help me, just let me off this boat" I said

"No, your right I can't help you unless you tell me. I know nobody has ever listened to you, well know I am. I care Rose, tell me" he said, I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but truth. I let out a breath and gave in.

"I was born about 17yrs ago, I'm not sure. But from the day I was born they have hated me, I have never known why. All I know was I was a mistake." I stopped and took a breath

"They would both beat me and say things that hurt, they didn't give me a name till I was eleven years old. My parents were drunk at the time.

But my sister was the lucky one, she was planned. They raised her to think I was a mistake. My parents loved her with everything they had, at Christmas they would make me sit out in the cold. While they opened their gifts and had fun.

When I was eleven I got my period, my father had got tired of my mother. So he moved onto me, he would come into my room at night and rape me. He was too strong; I was never able to stop him. It would hurt so much but he didn't care. When my mother found out she hired a pack of men to beat me and rape me for a week. Everyone in my family just turned their backs, when I came back they made me walk around naked with a chain around my neck. Like some sort of pet, Lissa did nothing she never cared.

Somehow I learned how to read and write, I use to write in a book about my life but they took it away from me.

It wasn't long till my mother started whacking my father rape me. She even videotaped it, some nights I could hear her whacking it.

My sister started saying that I was getting in the way, so my parents moved me out to the shed. Their they would beat me so bad that I couldn't walk. My father would bring in his friends from work, together they would rape me and beat me.

It was when the people next door started to think something was going on, so they took me out and hit me on the bad of the head and throw me into the sea" I said sobbing, the captain came over and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's ok, I will never let anything like that happen again" he said rocking me. He felt so warm, all the others felt cold. Not him, never him.

"Thank you for telling me, Rose you are a very strong woman. Who has gone through hell, yet you still stand strong. No matter what they have done to you, you are still a person, you matter. Nobody can take that away from you, I won't let them." He said, his words were so powerful. They filled me with hope of a better life; maybe just maybe for once I could be happy.

I felt power rise inside my chest, these are one of these very rare moments when I felt like I could take on the world. But this time I can, and I had a plan.

"Captain…"

"Call me Dimitri" he said

"Dimitri can I use your phone?" I asked

"Yes, there you are" he said picking it up from his desk and giving it to me.

"Thanks" I said walking into my room.

I knew the number by heart.

Ring, ring, ring

"Hello?"

"Hello daddy, I'm Alive!"

* * *

hope you like it

review

thank you

:)


	7. Chapter 7

"Hello?" I asked, the unknown person.

"Hello daddy, I'm alive" I froze, No it's not possible it can't be alive the waters were too cold. It should be dead. We planned everything out, no one saw us. HOW THE FUCK IS IT STILL ALIVE!

"WHAT!" I said, but the line went dead in my ear.

If it told anyone about this, we will lose everything. I had to do something but what?

Dimitri's point of view

It's been a week now since we pulled Rose from the sea; I have stayed away from her as much as possible.

I didn't want my lust to affect her, when she was near me. So I got her to work with Rob in the medical room, after I told him how he was going to die if he laid a finger on her.

You would think staying away from her would help my problem with my lust, but no! Every night I had a different dream of fucking rose. Every single night we were in a different room.

First it was in the bedroom, then the bathroom, my office, the medical room, the bridge, the deck, Roses room, the dining room and the men's showers.

Every night was hotter than the last one, every time I looked at her I saw her naked.

But there was one thing that I haven't forgotten about, her family. We still don't know who they are, but we do know they had lots of money. They also most likely knew a lot of people with power.

But I will bring them down and make them suffer for what they have done to Rose!

Rose point of view

It's been a week since I was pulled from sea and a week since I called my father. I knew he would be mad at me and worried that I would tell anyone, problem was I already have.

Dimitri the captain has stayed away from me. The only times I saw him was when we woke up, and had breakfast and dinner in the hall. Other than that nothing, I hope I haven't done anything wrong. In some strange way I liked having him around me, he was like a missing part of myself. To keep me away from him he made me work in the medical room as a nurse.

I must say I liked looking after and caring for people, it took my mind off things like Dimitri. But still it wasn't what I wanted to do.

"Rose, I must say you have the touch of a loving mother. All the men say you remind them of their mothers" Rob said pulling me from my thoughts.

"Thank you." I said wiping down a table.

"Have you thought about becoming a nurse?" he asked

"No I haven't" I said, while working. One thing I have learnt was that Rob liked to talk, a lot.

"Well you should, you are really good Rose. You could even become a doctor" Rob said again.

"No thank you, it's not what I want to do with my life" I said.

"Oh? What do you want to do then?" he asked again

"Something to do with people's rights, music and I also want to see the world." I answered

"Well that's a lot, you could be a lawyer, singer or traveller." He said smiling; I knew he had a thing for me. But he never made a move or talked about it, I'm sorry to say it was funny.

"Well that's the last, table that needed wiping down, would you like me to do anything else?" I asked

"No that's all thank you, have a good night Rose" he said walking to his desk. I just walked out the door.

"Hay Rose wait up?" I heard Adrian; I have only seen him once all twice since we met on the deck last week. He was a nice guy, even sweet at times. Still he didn't have the effect on me like Dimitri had, every time I saw him my heart would race.

"What's wrong" I asked

"Nothing I just wanted to talk"

"Ok about what?"

"I heard what Rob said you should become a nurse, you are really good at it" he said

"You know it's rude to ears drop on people taking" I said

"Hay it's not me the walls have ears they know everything." He said holing up his hands, I just laughed.

"How are you?" I asked

"Good, but I should be asking you that."

"I'm fine, I still wanted off" I answered

"Still it's the safest places for you to be" he said, I stopped and gave him a strange look. How the fuck did he know?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Rose I know you have been hurt, you don't have to tell me. I just know, don't be mad" he answered with a worried look.

"It's OK" I said walking forward, I didn't want to talk about it. I was over it or hopefully.

"Ok, listen they have this movie thing that goes on in the hall on Friday nights. I was thinking that you and I could go and whack a movie, as friends" he asked, was he asking me out? How the fuck would I know, I've never been asked out before.

"Well ok, I will see you tomorrow night then" I said unlocking the door to Dimitri's office.

"Ok great, see you then" he said with a smile walking off.

Dimitri's point of view

I was sitting in the secretly room looking over what the men were doing, when I saw Adrian talking to Rose. Without a thought put the head phones on and listened in.

"Ok, listen they have this movie thing that goes on in the hall on Friday nights. I was thinking that you and I could go and whack a movie, as friends" Adrian said, I just laughed. She wasn't going to say yes.

"Well ok, I will see you tomorrow night then" my mouth just dropped, Rose was going on a date with Adrian. I saw red, he can't have her she was young and, and MINE!

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING!? I screamed inside my head, this woman has really gotten under my skin. I ran my fingers through my hair and sat back, she is in control of her life now. She can do whatever she likes, still it did hurt that it was him and not me. Then again I was too old for her, now I wished I was at least four years younger.

Abe's point of view

I picked up my phone on the second ring.

"You called sir?" the man asked

"Yes I did I have a mission for you" I answered

"What is it?" he asked

"A girl knows too much about something, I need you to get rid of her for good" I said

"Who?" he asked

"Her name is Rose Hathaway"

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	8. Chapter 8

Rose's point of view

Before I knew it Friday afternoon came, the day I was going to see a movie with Adrian. Dimitri was acting weird, around me. When we ate dinner or breakfast he made me sit right next to him, so nobody could sit beside me. But then again it felt right to be with him, he made me smile and happy. When he made me smile I would get this warm feeling in my chest, I had no idea what it was.

I got up and shook my head; this was not the time to think about Dimitri. So got in the shower, while in the shower I started to sing a song that I like. I had only found it yesterday while on the net, it was sexy and very me.

Dimitri's point of view

I walked into my office to hear someone singing, I walked to the bathroom door and heard Rose sing.

(Song called Sexy Silk by Jessie J)

_Boy, I will be your sexy silk_

_Wrap me around round round round_

_I'll be your pussycat licking your milk_

_Right now down down down_

_Oh a kiss can last all night_

_You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite_

_But oh no no no_

_Woah woah_

_Go slow baby dont_

_Ohhhahahahahah_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_Boy your gonna win_

_Say yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're under my skin_

_I've got butterflies within_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I think I like you_

_Will you be my medicine man_

_Put your hand on my chest feel the bump bump bump bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush make me get high with just one touch_

_A kiss can last all night_

_You'll have to seduce me nibble and bite_

_But oh no no no_

_Woah woah_

_Go slow baby dont_

_Ohhhahahahahah_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_Boy your gonna win_

_Say yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're under my skin_

_I've got butterflies within_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I think I love you_

_Now lets play a little game_

_(Woahhh!)_

_Close your eyes and count to five_

_(One, two, three!)_

_Open your mouth for me sugar_

_(Yeah, come on!)_

_Just a little more_

_Yeah yeah that's right_

_Woahhhhh!_

_Yeah I can feel it baby, can you_

_Ohhhhhh_

_Ohhhhhhhhh_

_Woah woah woah woah woah_

_Boy your gonna win_

_Say yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_You're under my skin_

_I've got butterflies within_

_Ohhhhhhh_

_I think I love you_

(Song ended)

I just stood there listening to her song; all the while I got harder and harder. I wanted to knock down the do and join her in the shower, to make sweet, sweet love to her. I never knew she had a voice that good or knew how to sing, but I think she can do better things with that mouth of hers.

DIMITRI! I screamed inside my head. To get rid of the thought I thought of her been with Adrian, that sent ice through my veins and made me see red big fucking time!

I turned around and went back to my office just in time to see Rose step out the shower, wearing nothing but a towel. Images of her naked came rushing back, I wonder how long it would take me to rip off the towel and be buried deep inside her. If it was possible I got harder and fuller, to the point where it became painful. It looks like I will have to have another cold shower, or take care of business in my office. That just brought back the dream of having sex with her in my office.

I sat behind my office and thought about my problem on the ship, no not rose. But then again she was going on a date with Adrian, why should I care. She's seventeen, the time she should be going out and having fun.

But still it should be me not him, maybe I should go and just keep an eye out for her. Besides she was still healing and getting over her troubles, I will be doing what's best for her.

Just then Rose came in wearing a tight black dress, with flats and no tights under it.

That fucking bastard, I'm going to kill him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to see a movie with a friend." She said, Friend? Maybe I got this wrong, maybe Adrian wanted her to be his girl but she saw them as friends. That made me feel a bit better.

"Yes I know, I will see you there" I answered

"Ok then" she said walking out, giving me a great view of her ass.

I just laid my head on the desk.

Abe's point of view

I got home about seven, and found Janine in the bar. Over the years she has become a heavy drinker.

"Oh hello darling" she said.

"It's alive" I said standing in the door way.

"Hahahahaha, that's funny darling" she laughed, but when she looked at my face she stopped and throw her glass at me.

"This is your entire fault" she yelled

"Mine?" I asked

"Yes, yours I told you to put her through a meat grinder. But no we had to dump her in the sea" she yelled

"Don't pin this on me, you choose to dup the chest as well. That's what kept her alive." I yelled back

"You wrote that fucking note, they could trace it back to you" she answered

"I used gloves, no finger prints" I said

"By the way how do you know it's alive?" she asked, filling up a new glass with wine.

"It called me" I said taking a seat.

"It what?" Janine

"It called me at work last week, I can't trace the number" I said, putting my head in my hands.

"If it tells anyone about this, we will lose everything that we have. OMG what would happen to Lissa?" she asked with a worried voice, I can't let anything happen to my baby girl. She was my angel.

"I have called someone who will help us, get rid of it" I said

"Who is he?" she asked again, why won't she just shut up.

"I don't know but he's good, all we can do is keep our friends close and our enemies closer". I answered.

"And you tell me this now!" Janine yelled again

"I'm sorry; I was busy finding the man's fucking number. I'm not the one drinking all the fucking time" I yelled back at her twice as load. Load enough to wake our angel.

"Mommy, Daddy what's wrong" she asked with a worried look. We both smiled and came over and hugged her.

"It's alive honey. But where taking care of it" I said giving her a bear hug.

"Why is it alive?" she asked in a soft voice.

"We don't know honey, but everything is going to be fine" Janine said.

Rose's point of view

Tonight Iron man one and two were playing along with Thor and the avengers, they were the best. Then again I had never seen a movie before; Adrian just sat there and looked like he was bored to death. He kept trying to talk to me, but I just whacked the movie.

My favourite character was Thor he reminded me a lot of Dimitri. Strong, handsome, sexy, funny and nice.

After the movies were over Adrian took me for a walk outside on the deck.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked

"Yes, it was great" I said smiling

"What about you?" I asked back

"It was ok, not much of a movie person" he answered

"Oh, ok" this was wired, why whack a movie and not in joy them?

"Rose?" he asked stopping me

"Who do you love?" he asked again

"What's love?"

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian's point of view

"What's Love?" she asked me.

How can someone not know what love was?

"Your joking right?" I asked, I hoped to god she was. She just gave me an odd look, like she didn't know what it was.

"Love is the back bone to everything, don't you care about people?" I asked, I have to say that was a bit too hard.

"I do care about people, I work as a nurse." She said

"That's not love, that's different." I said staring at her, could she really not know what it was?

"Then what is it?" she asked

"It's when you feel like you can't live without someone, you care and trust them. Whenever you're around them you feel like it was meant to be. You feel warm inside and you like caring for them." I said, staring at her.

"Haven't you ever felt like the need to be with someone?" I asked her. She just shook her head.

"Didn't your parents teach you" I said, it had to be a joke. Once again she shook her head.

"OK I have had it you have to be joking, I have to say you are good" I said smiling. She just looked at me.

"Look Rose, the joke was great but let it go. You're starting to look stupid" I said, when I looked at her I saw the hurt in her eyes. It wasn't a joke after all.

Before I could say anything she walked off, I felt like a total ass.

Dimitri's point of view

I sat in the hall and tried to whack the movies, but my eyes kept going to Rose and Adrian. It looked like Rose was having fun whacking the movie but Adrian wanted to talk and get attention, it wasn't working out. I smiled to myself and sat back. I guess I had nothing to worry about after all, but then again that doesn't mean he will give up.

When the movie ended I saw them walk outside, I was going to follow but my phone rang.

It was Rob; he knew the worst times to call.

"We have a problem" he said

"No shit" I said hanging up.

I turned around and walked out to the medical room.

"What is it now?" I ask taking a seat at the table across him.

"I called my friend, her name is Kirova. She said there is very little that we can do but she will look into it. I was also working on the letter you gave me; I was trying to match the hand writing. So fare nothing, there was also no finger prints on the paper." He said.

"So no new leads?" I asked

"No" he answered

"Why don't you ask her for help? She trusts you?" he asked looking at the floor.

"I don't want her to have another break down, with everything she's been through I don't want to drag it all back up." I said, in a soft voice. The last thing I wanted was for her to be in pain.

"Dimitri you and I both know, that sometime we have to do things that we don't want to do." He said.

"I know, she's like glass. I don't want to hurt her" it really did hurt me to see her in pain.

"Maybe she's a lot stronger than we think. She has been through hell and still smiles and has fun, and the way she cares about people is amazing." Rob, was right she was a fighter. But should I risk it?

"Ok I will try to" I said getting up and walking out.

Rose's point of view

As soon as I got back to my room, I went on-line to find what love means. Thank God for online Dictionary, problem was there was more than one meaning.

-A profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person.

-A feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend.

-Sexual passion or desire.

-A person toward who love is felt; beloved person; sweetheart.

-(Used in direct address as a term of endearment, affection, or the like): Would you like to see a movie, love?

I still didn't get it, how am I to understand something when I never felt it before?

I turned to YouTube for songs, hopefully I we learn something from music. For the rest of the night I listen to a bunch of songs about love.

Dimitri's point of view

I came to my office and found music playing, I walk to Rose's room and found her door open; and her asleep on her laptop. I picked her up and put her to bed, and then I looked at her screen. She was listening to a lot of love songs. Why was she looking up love songs? I just shut her laptop down and left her to sleep.

I then went back to my office, to finish off some paper work. I was about half way when I got a call.

"Captain Belikov, how may I help you?" I asked, the unknown caller.

"Hello Captain this is Kirova, I believe Rob had told you about me?" she asked in a sharp voice.

"Yes he has, how can I help you?" I asked

"I just wanted to let you know that I will be flying out this morning. I will arrive at 11am" she said, nobody said about her coming on board.

"Wait what?" I asked

"Good evening Dimitri" and with that she hanged up, I called Rob right after that.

"Hello?" he asked, I guess I woke him up.

"Your lady friend just called she, and said she will be there at 11am in the morning" I said, getting pissed I didn't like not knowing about things.

"I did I forget to tell you that she was a hard ass?" he asked in a tired voice.

"Yes you did"

"Well if she says she's coming, then she's coming. Not much I can do about it" he said.

"Ok good night" I said hanging up the phone.

I looked at the clock and saw it was three in the morning.

Alright time to go to bed.

That night I had yet another dream about Rose, this time we were in a back seat of a car.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	10. Chapter 10

Dimitri's point of view

The next morning I woke up at six in the morning, last night I only got four hours sleep. Everything hurt my back, head, legs and my chest. Then again been a captain of a ship was hard work, even harder when you have a million and one questions.

I got up and took a shower, that lasted 20 minutes because I fell asleep standing up. When I woke up I was still in pain, I must have slept wrong. When I was done dressing I checked on Rose, she was sleeping like a rock.

I left her a note telling her I would be on the bridge, when there I got to work.

"Good morning men, how are we?" I asked

"We are fine, the seas are smooths. The engine is working fine and at full power." Said Alex.

"Slow her down, we don't need to be going at full power. At 11am stop her, we have someone flying out to us" I said taking a seat.

"Who's coming on board?" he asked

"A woman" I answered looking over some paper work. All the men sat up and smiled, Oh boy not again. The good thing was, it took their attain away from Rose.

"Who is she?" he asked, all the men were listening in now.

"She is a lawyer, who is going to help us with something" I answered

"Help with what?" john asked, with a small smile. Yeah I know what you're thinking.

"None of your business" I said looking him in the eye.

"Hay maybe we could have a three-way" I heard Sam whisper to Seth, my pen snapped and ink went everywhere.

"OK listen here men, no matter what you are to respect both women. You are not to be rude or talk about shuck things when there around! You got that?" I said looking both of them in the eye, they just looked at floor.

I went to the bathroom to wipe my hand on the way back, I heard the younger men talking.

"It's so unfair that the captain gets all the woman" said Sam

"Then again Adrian said Rose was a bit brainless" said Seth

"Brainless, no not brainless. Have you seen her working as a nurse, she is great." Said Rob walking in.

"By the way you know what Adrian is like; he has had a million and one woman. And the only reason he said that because she turned him down." He said again, there was a reason Rob was my best friend.

"There but the captain gets all the woman" wined Sam.

"It's not him it's her" rob said, after that I walked back in the room.

"Rob what can I help you?" I asked

"Oh yes, Kirova called. She just left and now in the air" he said

"Ok, she should be there in about an hour all so" I said, walking back to the bridge

Unknown's point of view

When the captain and Rob left the room, I got my friends together.

"Hay guys I think we should talk to Rose" I said.

"No that's not going to work, she is never alone" my mate said

"Yes it will if we break into the captains rooms. He won't even know." I said to them.

"No way dude, he will kill us if we did that" he said

"That's if he knew, come on we will be in and out and he won't even know" I said to all of them.

"It's a risk, but I would like to meet her" my mate said again.

"Alright let's go" I said walking towards the captain's office.

Rose's point of view

I woke to hear voice's.

"OH God she is so sexy" a man said. I opened my eyes and saw eight men standing around my bed looking at me, with smiles on their faces. I felt a chill go down my spine, without a thought I let out the loudest scream I could master.

Dimitri's point of view

About an hour late the helicopter landed on the pad, outside. All the men almost ran outside to see the new woman. The funny thing was Kirova was an oddly woman about forty-nine years old or fifty. I let out a laugh when the men's face dropped; I walked outside and meet her.

"Hello Kirova, I'm Dimitri the captain." I said holding out my hand for her, she took it with a smile. She was like my grandmother sweet but trough as nails. When we were inside I helped her out of her coat.

"Thank you so much captain" she said.

"Please call me Dimitri." I said with a smile.

"So let's get to work" she said. I was about to answer, when I heard the loudest scream ever and it was coming from Rose.

I took off running at full speed to my rooms; I swear to god all the men on board were on my heels. Even when my door was made out of thick wood, I was still able to knock it down. When I was in my office I pulled out my gun and so did the rest of the men.

I walk through the bathroom, to Rose's door. My men covered any other exits, I knocked the door down the door and went straight to Rose, and the men behind me knocked the men in the room down.

Rose was shaking, sweating and stone cold. I wrapped my arms around her and started rocking her.

"Get them the fuck out" I spoke to the men.

"It's ok, you're ok" I whispered to Rose.

"Alex where's Rob?" I asked in a low voice.

"He's with the other woman" he said coming close but not too close, so he didn't scare Rose.

"Ok, go get him" I said, still holding Rose. Now she was crying her heart out.

"My daddy did that to me he would scare me and brings his friends. Why did they do that to me?" she sobbed, this must have brought back painfully memoirs.

"It's ok, you're there. They won't hurt you. I'm here for you" everything I said did nothing, she was too upset.

"Captain Rob is here" called Alex from outside the room, all the men left to give Rose some space.

"Bring him in" I said.

"How is she" Rob asked

"Cold, shaking, crying" I told him laying her on the bed.

"Ok, I can take care of her. John took the men to the dining hall" Rob said, I slow got up and left

"Call me if anything happens" I said to him and then left for the dining hall. I was going to kill them all.

When I got to the dining hall and saw them sitting down, when they saw me they looked away from me. As if trying to hide away.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" I yelled at them, no one answered

"Well, is anyone going to tell me!?" I asked again

"Were sorry captain" Sam said in a soft voice

"Sorry? Sorry? Well that's not going to cut it! You scared the poor girl death, and you say sorry?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"We just wanted to meet her" cried out Seth.

"So you scare her, are you that fucking stupid?" none of this added up.

"She was always with someone; we wanted to get her alone" Seth

"She didn't want to be alone, because in her past she was always alone." I yelled at each and every one of them, they froze.

"Do you know what her father did to her, he ganged raped her along with his friends. And you just brought back all that pain and memoirs, how do you feel now" I screamed at them, they all went pale as snow.

"Why didn't you ask her, like Adrian did? What stopped you from doing that!?" I asked still yelling.

"She trued him down, we didn't want the same thing to happen to us" Sam said

"that's it I've had it, you are to get your fucking asses of this ship and go back to where ever you came from" I said

"But our parents will kill us" they all cried out.

"I don't give a shit; you made your bed now you have to lay in it." I hissed at them

"Keep an eye on them, I want them off my ship before one" I said to John. Then I went back to Rose.

Rose's point of view

I was lying on the bed, shaking after what happened this morning. Rob gave me something to help me sleep but nothing worked.

All the memoirs came rushing back, along with the pain. Mommy beating me with a baseball bat, daddy rapping me and laughing at me. Lissa teasing me with everything she had, and pushing me in the pool in winter. The pain was so sharp that it was hard to breath.

"Breath Rose, Breath" Rob said giving me something. This time it worked, slowly I feel into a deep sleep.

Dimitri's point of view

When I left the dining room, I went to my office to check Rose. When I got there she was sound asleep, but still pale.

After that I took Rob and Kirova into my office.

"How was she?" I asked Rob

"I think she went into shock and a break down at the same time, but nothing too bad" he said, looking over notes he took.

"What did you do with the men?" asked Kirova

"I kicked them off the ship, they will be off before one this afternoon." I said, filling out a report.

"Well that was soft of you, they need to be punished harder" she said, in an angry voice.

"Their parents will take care of that" I answered

"Ha their parents will do nothing, let me put in a report. That way no one will hire them, their name will be dragged through the dirt." She said.

"Ok, then do it." I said smiling they will wish they never fucked with me.

"Now what can we do to help Rose?" I asked

"Well since she doesn't have a birth certificate, it's going to be hard. But if you can find proof that her parents did this, then we can take them to court. But you must have real stone cold truth" she said

This was going to be hard.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	11. Chapter 11

Rose's point of view

The next morning I woke up feeling dizzy in the head, when I sat up the room spun around. I laid back down and let out a moan, someone must have heard because there was a knock at my door.

"Come in" I said still lying down, it was Dimitri wearing a worried look. In all my life I never thought that some would care about me, yet here he is.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sitting on the side of my bed and brushing away hair off my face. His fingers are so soft, for a big man he is so gentle towards me.

"Fine, just a bit dizzy. I will be fine after a shower" I said, slowly sitting up.

"Ok, we have some food in the office ready for you" he said getting up. When he left my side I felt alone and cold, something inside me had changed. I had no idea what it was or why.

"We?" who was waiting for me?

"Just Rob and another lady who is here to talk to you" he said in a small voice, he wasn't giving anything away.

"Ok I will be there in a minute" I said getting up; when I got up the sheet fell away. I heard a growl behind me, I saw Dimitri giving me a look full of lust. It should have scared me but it made my nipples go hard, I had the strangest feeling to pinch my nipples and beg him to take me. I saw him looking at my nipples, it made them harder. My heart started beating faster and my blood rushed through my body, up to cheeks.

Dimitri took a step toward me, but then he shook his head. Then turned around and left, when he left I let out a breath. In the shower I decided to sing again, music was my only way out in this world.

(Jessie J song called Who You Are)

_I stare at my reflection in the mirror:_

_"Why am I doing this to myself?"_

_Losing my mind on a tiny error,_

_I nearly left the real me on the shelf._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_(who you are [x11])_

_Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?_

_I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!_

_The more I try the less it's working, yeah_

_'Cause everything inside me screams_

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_There's nothing wrong with who you are!_

_Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!_

_Just go and leave me alone!_

_Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,_

_With a smile that's my own!_

_That's my own, no..._

_No, no, no, no, no..._

_Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!_

_Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,_

_It's okay not to be okay..._

_Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart._

_Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,_

_Just be true to who you are!_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

When I finished I felt better, but my nipples were still hard. I turned the water down to cold and waited for them to go down. It took five minutes for my nipples to get back to normal. I got out of the shower and decided to cover up; I didn't want to show a lot today.

I walked down the hall to Dimitri's office, before I opened the door I took a breath. After that I walked in with my head held high, I was met by dark brown eyes that ran all over my body.

Dimitri's point of view

I walked back into my office and sat down; in the bedroom I saw how hard her nipples were. It made me want to throw back in bed and make sweet love to her. I wonder how tight she would be, I would love to hear her and moan. How sweet would it be to taste something that is so forbidden?

DIMITRI! STOP IT, SHE IS HEALING AND YOUNG! SO YOUNG, YOUR SEVEN YEARS OLDER THEN HER! I screamed inside my head, I knew it wasn't long before I gave into my lust and take her.

In my office I heard her singing; I must have been the only one because Rob and Kirova were talking. I heard her sadness in the song yet she was still strong and fall of power. When she finished singing I heard her getting out of the shower.

After a while she walked through the door, I saw she covered up in long jeans and a big blue coat. Even if she was covered up she was still sexy as all fuck, I ran my eyes all over her body then met her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes in the history of mankind. Rob and Kirova just between us, I swear to god the room started heat up.

"Rose there's your coffee" said Rob breaking my train of thought, I shook my head and sat back.

Rose took her coffee and sat down with us, we all got to work.

"Rose we need you tell us everything about your past" said Kirova.

Rose's point of view

I let my breath out in a rush; I could talk to Dimitri about my past but not with anyone else.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"My name is Kirova and I'm a lawyer, one of the best. I'm here to help your parents pay for what they have done to you" she said, I could tell she was strong and willing to get her hands dirty.

"You can't stop them they are too powerful, they have friends in high places. That's what has kept them safe all these years." I said drinking my coffee, she just looked at me.

"Believe me no one is safe from me, I go places no one has ever gone before. So don't tell me because they have friends that means they get away with shit, that doesn't happen in my books." She said, there is no way in hell I was getting on her bad side. She's out for blood.

"Ok" was all I said.

"Ok I will tap this and take notes, I need you to start from the start" she said, setting up her tape recorder.

"I was born a mistake, my parents didn't plane me. so they treated me like a mistake, they would lock me up in this cell to me it was more like a box.

For years I would sit inside the box drawing on the walls and singing to myself, when I was six my sister Lissa was born. To everyone she was perfect; she had blond hair and blue eyes. My family loved her, they would make me whack as everyone talked about how perfect she was. After the parties where over I would be taken back to my cell. To them I was nothing but an "it" that's the name they gave me.

I would hear them putting her to bed at night and singing her to sleep. When she woke up at night I would sing for her, one night she screamed and told my parents. I was beaten so hard that I couldn't walk, in winter was the hardest. The cell was made out of metal, where we would snow. Inside it was hard to stay warm; they would only give me a cotton blanket. It was still too cold.

As I got older I got us to it, I didn't cry as much. But it was still hard to live with, I tried killing myself several times but they would always bring me back. When I was 12yrs my father gave me a room with a bed and cloths, at first I thought he had a change of heart. Till I got my period, my father came in a raped me. he wasn't gentle he just fucked me so bad it hurt, I screamed and cried. Later I found out it was all a business deal, a man saw me and liked the way I looked so he wanted me but not as a virgin. That was the only reason I was given cloths all for the business deals and money, I got nothing.

One night my parents got drunk and gave me a real name Rose. My mother hated Rose's, that's why she named me Rose, after that my parents filmed me been raped by my father. Some times at night I could hear my mother whacking it over, over again in a sick way it turned her on.

At age fourteen my sister Lissa started beating me and telling lies, my parents would believe her. One time she said I was with child so my mother beat me with a baseball bat for two hours. Somehow I lived.

As I grew up I learned how to read and write, I would write my music on the walls of my cell. Somehow it took the pain away, at night I would dream of snow-white and all the fairy tales. My dreams would take me away and make me feel better.

I was at the age of sixteen when my family was visited by a rich man, like all the other men he wanted me for a night. But once he had me he started paying my parents to let him do things to me, the man was into blood, fire and been tried up like an animal. My mother loved to whack, it would hurt so much.

Sooner or later he got tired and the money stopped Lissa would beat me with a pole, which was one of the reasons why they got rid of me. None of the men wanted me, so I was at no use so they didn't anymore.

Three months ago I knew what they were planning to do, I was happy till that night. They hit me on the back of the head and throw me away like trash, then again I was nothing."

After I told my story I realized I was crying and sobbing, the woman named Kirova was pale as snow. Dimitri and Rob were in shock; Dimitri was the first person to snap out of it. He came over and wrapped me up in his arms, his arms was my strength. He felt so strong and warm. I knew he could kill me in a second yet he didn't.

"Do you know where you lived or what the house looked like?" he asked while holding me, I could face the world while been in his arms.

"All I saw was it was white and big. I did know it had a garden, when I was thrown in the sea it was on the cost of Miami." I said, I could feel my tears drying.

"It's going to be ok we will find them, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked me, I just nodded my head.

"Ok my dear why don't you get some shoes and we will go for a walk" said the other woman, I got up and got ready.

Dimitri's point of view

In all my life I have never met someone so strong, Rose told her story like it was nothing yet she stilled cried. She was so brave to live through such a life, when she was done I had to hold her. I wanted to cry but I also wanted to be strong for her.

When I asked if she would like a walk I was grateful that Kirova jumped in and offered, she needed some woman time.

Next chapter is about the woman's walk. Will Rose find out what love means? Will she realize that she is love with someone? And will Dimitri give in?

Read to find more!

* * *

i hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	12. Chapter 12

Kirova's point of view

In all my life I have never heard a story like Rose, and to think she was still standing tall and strong was amazing. But the thing that caught my eye was how Rose acted with Dimitri; something told me she didn't even notice it. I have watched my sons fall in love and get married, but what I saw with Rose and Dimitri was different deeper even.

We decided to walk outside to get some air, it was cold but we were dressed for the cold so no problems.

"I have to say you are strong, I have worked on cases but nothing this big" I said while walking beside her.

"What cases have you worked on?" she asked, avoiding my comment.

"Well lots, I have worked in law for a long, long time. That's one of the reasons why my hair is so gray" Rose let out a laugh, soon after I joined her

"Enough about me, what about you and Dimitri?" I asked with a smile, the poor girl went red as a tomato, If not redder.

"I don't know what you mean?" she asked, I just rolled my eyes. The poor girl didn't even know how to deal with feelings towards someone else or know what it was.

"Come now, I have seen how you two look at each other. I swear the room heated up when you two looked at each other" I said, oh my I feel like a teenager again talking about boys.

"That was nothing and a mistake" she said looking at the ground.

"I said the same thing about my husband, we fought agents our feelings but sooner or later we gave in and got married. I even had two sons"

"But I don't want to get married" she said, I let out a laugh.

"Because you like someone does not mean you have to marry them, but it does give you a chance to be happy" I said smiling.

"But I don't need someone else to make me happy" she said, dear god the child did not know.

"No honey a different kind of happy, the kind that makes you smile when you think about them and makes you feel safe when you are in their arms" I said, I saw a little smile playing on her lips. I had to go deeper.

"How do you feel about Dimitri?" I asked she just looked at me.

"Well" I asked, uh yes I did feel like a school girl now.

"Well he makes me feel safe and warm inside. When he looks at me he makes my heart beat faster and my blood rush. His fingers are soft agents my skin, when he holds me I feel safe. The list seems endless" she said, I'm sorry but I have to ask.

"Have you slept together yet?" I asked out of the blue, Rose froze on the spot.

"What...Why?" the poor girl was speechless.

"Oh the way you are making it, sounds like you two have got it on" I said smiling.

"You have two sides don't you?" she asked.

"I have to or my husband would never be able to put up with me, it also one of the things that make me a good lawyer" I said

"Well we haven't and not going to" she said in a rush.

"Oh you my dear are in love, blue in the face love" I said, once again she froze.

"What's love?" she asked, now it was my turn to freeze. The poor angel didn't know what love was, my heart went out to her.

"My dear love is like the wind; you can't see it or touch it. You can only feel it, even when times are hard and everything seems dead love will find its way. That is love; your past cannot stop you from falling in love it can only make it grow like a flower or a Rose." I said; she looked at me with sort of understanding.

"But how do I know if I'm in love?" she asked me in a soft.

"All the feelings that you have for Dimitri is love, you two were made for each other. Like my husband and I" I said looking her in the eye.

"Why do we need love?" she asked

"Because we are and human" I said with a smile.

She was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Kirova speaking?" I said

"Don't take the case" the unknown man said

"Who is this?" I asked in a mean voice.

"Do yourself a favour and drop the case" he said

"Listen hear boy don't you dear talk to me like that, grow some manners and speak to me like a lady. Oh while you at it grow some balls." I said in a load voice.

"Listen hear you old bitch" the man started

"I know and I do it oh so well" I said

"Fine then you want to play we will play." The man said

"Son I'm told old to play, now won't your mother be ashamed of you for treating a lady like this?" I asked having oh so much fun.

"Listen you stupid bitch" he started again.

"Listen here boy and listen good, I am fare from stupid you are the one stupid calling my phone not know I can track your number and find out who you are. Then I will find your mothers number and give her a call. Now what do have to say to that" I said smiling.

"Haha you can't do shit" he said laughing

"What if I told you that I personally know president Obama, the prime minister of Australia and Zealand and five other Presidents around the world?"

"Oh and I also use to work for the FBI as a lawyer!" I said playing my cards right.

"Still…." He began

"Son just give up, you know the truth you're fucked" I said, then hanged up. Oh the mystery of youth, I thought to myself.

Rose stood there with her mouth hanging open, like a fly's trap.

"Young lady close that mouth of yours. It's rude to have your mouth as a fly trap." I said smiling; she closed her mouth and looked at me.

"You're out for blood ant you?" she asked

"Rose I'm a lawyer, we are all out for blood. That's why we are known as blood sucking lawyers." I said smiling at the old joke.

"Ok then" she said walking ahead of me.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Ant we taking a walk?" she asked, I just shook my head.

"No we need to get you ready for dinner?" I said

"Dinner? I will just wear this" she said

"Oh no my dear, we are going to have some good old fashion fun and drive Dimitri mad" I said with a smile.

"Oh no" she said backing up.

"Come now it will be fun" I said taking hold of her hand, and pulling her towards the door.

Dimitri's point of view

After the ladies left, Rod and I were left together.

"I must say she is strong" Rob said, while taking notes. Yes she is strong and sexy, smart and a great little mouth. I gave myself a metal slap in the face.

"Yes she is" Said looking over some paper work myself.

"That must be one of the reasons why you like her so much" he said, I just froze and looked at him.

"What you say?" I asked

"Come on you like her and you know it, we can all see it" he said with a smile

"Rob no matter what you think you're wrong, I don't feel anything for her. By the way she is too young" I said

"My sister married a man ten years older than herself, they did it because they loved each other." He said

"Your point is?"

"That you're using age as a wall, that stops you from having her. I mean I can't blame you for wanting her, if it was me I would have already laid that ass" Rob said with a smile.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!" I yelled, Rob just burst out laughing, so hard he cried. Damn it to hell I fell for his tricks again!

"Oh my friend you have not change one bit" he said again.

I was about to say something when my phone rang.

"Captain speaking?" I said

"Hand over Rose and nobody will get hurt" the unknown man said, I just rolled my eyes

"What about no!" I said

"Fine then die" the man said trying to sound strong but failing badly.

"Oh believe me you will be the only man dying" I said getting pissed that he will think that I would hand over Rose.

"How will you kill me when you don't even know where I am or who I am? But I will tell you this, when I get hold of Rose we will have lots and lots of fun. I'll make sure to send you a video" the man said, I saw red so bad the room looked like it was on fire.

"Listen here Bitch and listen good, if you lay a finger on her I will hunt you down and take you to warehouse, once there I will skin you like a rabbit from toe to head.

I will then cut off your balls and give them to Rose for Earrings; I will then leave you for the rats to make a three course meal out of you. Every time I'm about to fuck, I will watch the tape and it will be a huge turn on. Now say it again Bitch" I hissed at the man.

"Well….." he said

"Oh just fuck off already" I hanged up the phone; some people did not know when to stop.

I looked at Rob and he had a horrified look on his face, yeah I know I'm not the person to fuck with.

Abe's point of view

I was sitting in my office at home when I got at a call; the caller idea said it was the hit man.

"I told you not to call this number" I hissed, the police could track the number.

"I don't care, the deals off" he said

"Wait, what? Why?" I asked, this could not be happening.

"They have big back up real big, face it your doomed" he said

"Who are they and what's their back up?" I asked

"Oh I don't know what about six presidents and two prime minister, and on top of that the fucking FBI. The Captain himself even said he will skin me like a rabbit and cut off my balls, I don't know about you but I like my skin and balls." Christian said in a rush, and to think he was one of the best.

"Listen…." I began

"No you listen; I am not getting involved with something this big. Deal off good-bye" he said

"Wait..." but the line went dead in my ear

Now what are we going to do?

Rose's point of view

We came back to my room laughing; I think I learned the meaning of fun. When we walk in we saw no one was in.

"Perfect, now let's get to work" Kirova said clapping her hands together, she walked over to my closet and started looking at my cloths.

After a while she pulled out something.

"Yes this is the one" she said walking me towards the bathroom.

Dimitri's point of view

The dining room was full as always, the only thing different Rose was missing. I was about to get up Rose walked in; ever man in the room had their mouths hanging open.

She was wearing tight jeans (Black) with a tight silver shirt that had a bit of blue and very high heels that were also black. My mouth started to water, she walk in a sexy that drawled attention to her ass, the shirt drawled attention to her high full breast.

She came over and sat right next to me, all they while ever man's eyes followed her. Fuck she even smelled good, I wonder if she would taste the same.

For the rest of the meal Rose talked to other men and not me, slowly I started to see red. But then she turned to me and looked me in the eye, she looked so sexy I could almost taste it.

"Is something wrong?" she asked in her soft voice, with a worried look. Even with a worried look she looked so sexy, my cock got header.

"I'm fine thank you would you like to take a walk with me" I asked in a deep voice, she just let her breath out in a rush and nodded.

Well boys and girls let's play a game shall we.

Who can guess what's going to happen next?

Read the next Chapter to find out!

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	13. Chapter 13

Dimitri's point of view

The air was cold but fresh outside, Rose and I decided to walk along the deck. I swear to God all the stares were out to-night, but I only had my eyes on one thing Rose. She was breath-taking in her beauty; she was like one of the stares she lights up the sky day and night.

I notice that she has a little shiver so I took off my coat and gave it to her; I liked her in my coat.

"Thank you" she said any were but my eyes.

"Rose, I am not going to hurt you" I said stopping her, finally she looked into my eyes. For one moment the world seemed to stop, as I looked into the loveliest eyes in this world. Before I knew it I was leaning towards her and she looked at my lips and then back to my eye's, letting me know she will let me kiss her lovely lips.

At first it I brushed my lips agents hers, then kissed her. It was soft and slow at first but soon it turned into hunger like no other, I pushed her up agents the wall so she had to wrap her legs around my waist. I let all my lust out and longing, Rose let out a moan and grabbed my hair. I let out a deep growl, slowly I moved my hips agents hers so she could feel me. I swear I could feel her panties were getting wet; I took my hands off her hips and cupped her breasts. They were so big and full that I couldn't fit them in my hand, and they were all mine. I ran my fingers over her tight nipple, she let out another moan, and I answered with a pinch of her nipples.

I moved my hands down to her ass and cupped it in my hands; she had the perfect ass in the history of mankind. She started moving her hips agents' mine, my cock got fuller and harder to the point it was painful. I wanted her so bad, it hurt.

"See what I tell you" someone said, at the sound of their voice we jumped apart. It was Alex and John smiling, and by the look of their pants they had stood there for a while.

"I'm going to go inside" said Rose walking to the door, I just stood there speechless. Those bastards chased away my Rose, I saw red.

"Would you like to tell me why you're here?" I asked in a growl, the fuckers just smiled.

"Oh we were just doing you a favour, if we didn't you would have stripped that girl naked in the freezing cold" said Alex.

"Have to say you have some great moves" said John, I have to say I felt pride rise inside me.

"Oh fuck off, shows over" I said walking back inside.

Rose's point of view

I got to my room and I felt hot as hell, the way he had kissed my was breath-taking. I have had big men before, but not as big and hard as Dimitri. It made my panties flood; I could still feel his hands all over me.

I liked the way he pinched my nipples and how he rubbed himself agents me, and his lips were so soft and warm. He tasted like honey and spice, if I could live off his taste I would.

For the rest of the night I tossed and turned in my bed, I couldn't get him out of my head. Every time I closed my eyes I saw his brown eyes, I was only able to get some sleep when I wrapped myself in his jacket.

That night I dreamt of brown eyes and white wine with honey all over my body, a man would come and lick it off. It felt so real.

(Next morning)

Dimitri's point of view

I was sitting in my office when Kirova walked in with a smile; don't tell me she heard too. When I woke up this morning I found that Alex and John told everyone about me and Rose, yes I know it's shocking the captain has a sex life.

"Can I help you Kirova?" I asked, while working.

"Did you get a call yesterday to not take the case or hand over Rose" she asked, I stopped working and looked at her.

"Yes what did you say?" I asked

"I said I know six presidents and two prime ministers, oh and I use to work for the FBI" she said.

"That was a good threat, but not a big deal" I said, thinking it over.

"Well in the eyes of the public it isn't, but in the eyes of people with power it is. Also a lot of people own me favour or two, and I am a very good at black mailing people into getting what I want. I'm the type of person where I can make things go away. That my dear boy makes me very deadly" she said while looking me in the eye, for the first time in my life I scared of a little old lady.

"Wow I never thought you would have that in you" I said, she was deadly and I liked it!

"Would you think an old lady like me would be deadly, I think not and that what's makes it worst" she said smile, funny thing was she was like my mother.

"Ok then what can we do about proof?" I asked

"Well if you get another call, then record it and get as much info as you can. The letter will be the first sigh of proof but we will need a name, I recorded what Rose said that would be another count of proof. Now we would need to find the house, video tapes and her cell. We would also need a DNA test done." She said, that was a long list.

"How can we do that in Russian waters?" I asked

"Let me make a couple of calls, but most likely we would have to go back to America." She said, but will Rose handle it

"I'm worried about Rose, I don't know if she could handle it" I said

"As long as you are with her, she would be able to face the world." She said with a nice smile.

"All right, do what you have to do and we will do what we have to do" I said getting back to my work.

Kirova's point of view

I got back to my room and started work right away, I knew the first person to call.

Ring, ring, ring.

"Hello you have reached the white house, this Mary how may I help you?" Mary asked

"Mary, it's me Kirova. How are you?" I asked her

"Oh I'm fine how are you?" she asked, I have known Mary since she was a mail worker in the office.

"Oh I'm fine; I need to have a word with the president. Could you put me through?" I asked nicely

"Of curse" she said putting me through.

(On hold)

"Hello Kirova, how may I help you" the president asked

"Mr President, I was wounding if you know the name Hathaway?" I asked

"Yes I do, I know Ade Hathaway he has a seat in my party. Why do you ask? He asked

"Mr President I have proof that Abe Hathaway and his wife Raped and abused one of their daughters." I said holding my breath.

"I'm not sure if you know, they only have one daughter" he said, not believing me.

"Sir I have proof on a tape and a letter, I think you should listen" for a few moments there was nothing but silence.

"Alight I will listen can you email it to me?" he asked

"Yes I can, thank you" I said

"Kirova, you know I can't stand child abuse" he said.

"Yes I know, thank you Mr President" I thanked again.

Abe's point of view

I was at work when my office phone rang; on caller ID said it was unknown.

"Abe Hathaway speaking?" I said

"Hello Abe it's the President" I let out my breath in a rush, could this be the day I was given a more powerful seat in his party?

"Your seat has been taken, you are no longer on my party" he said, I froze. No, No! This can't be happening.

"Sir why?" I asked

"I don't want you on my party that is all" I would have said something but the line went dead in my ear.

I felt rage rise inside my chest, it did this. If it wants to play we will fucking play!

I picked up my phone and called a hit man I know who will get the job done.

"Victor, I need to ride of someone!" I yelled into the phone

"Who?" he asked

"Rose, you remember her?" I asked him.

"Oh yes she was a great lay, where is she?" I don't know

"Call the last hit man Christian, but I need her gone tonight!" I yelled again

"Deal" then the line went dead, now hopefully we can get on with our lives.

* * *

Warning next chapter is going to be very dark!

review

thank you

:)


	14. Chapter 14

Rose's point of view

The next day I woke up late, by the clock it said it was night. I got up and walked to the bath room, on my way I ran into Dimitri's chest or who I thought was Dimitri. When I looked up I saw it was one of the men who raped, before I could run he hit me across the face.

I fell to the floor with blood pouring from the wound in my head. I tried to scream but I was too weak, the man started kicking me in the ribs. I felt two of them break; he then kicked me in the face. Everything went black and cold.

Dimitri's point of view

Tonight the seas were smooth and calm, nothing was wrong. Rose was still asleep in bed and in my coat. Just the thought made me smile; I sat down in my chair and studied the maps.

At 11pm the alarms went off, it meant we had an unwanted guest. I stood up and pulled out my gun.

"Alex shut everything down now, John come with me. Nathan make sure everyone is armed" I yelled, the men just nodded.

John and I ran down to Rose's room, when we reacted my office. The door was wide open, I ran to Rose's room. I didn't give a fuck if I got shoot, as long as I saw her I would be fine.

Her bedroom was empty; I ran to the bathroom and stopped. The floor was covered in blood, I felt sick in the stomach. I fell to my ness and cried. I failed My ROSE.

"Captain…?" John stopped talking and looked at the floor, after a while I got up a tried to look strong.

"Get every man on this fucking ship looking for her!" I hissed with tears still running down my cheeks. John just nodded, and Radioed Alex who would radio everyone else.

I walked out of my rooms to the ships bridge, on the way the men looked at me. Yeah they know something bad has happened.

When I got to the bridge I sat down and looked out all the windows, from this high I had the best view. At first there was nothing but then out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I turned and saw a little boat racing away; I ran to the controls and turned everything back on.

"Alex keep an eye on that boat" l ordered, I turned the engines on full power. I then slowly started to turn the ship around; when we were facing the boat I went full speed!

"Captain you need to slow down" Alex yelled, I just pushed her harder.

"Dimitri if she hits the boat, it will sink then Rose will have a high case of dying" that was Rob, he was right but I wanted her back NOW! Not yesterday!

Slowly I saw reason and let go of the controls, Alex took over but still followed the boat. I sat in my chair and watched the boat, whoever did this is going to die. And if Rose was dead God help them

Rose's point of view

I woke up when water dropped on my face; I opened my eyes and saw a man smiling down at me. I look around and saw he was the only man in the room, and I was tied to a bed.

"Hello love do you remember me?" the man asked I kept my mouth shut; he grabbed my hair and pulled till I let cry of pain. The man slapped me across the face so hard that I saw stares, I looked right back at him. If I was going to die I am going to make him look me in the eye.

"I have heard you have been a bad girl." He said picking up an iron, which had sat in the fire. He then walked back over to me.

"What do you have to say for yourself" he said while giving me an evil smile. I didn't say anything that really drove him made because he wasn't in control, I wasn't playing his sick game.

I kept my eyes open when he put the iron on my skin, the air was filled with the smell of my burning flesh. Still I bit my tong; there was nothing that he could do that hasn't already been done. I smiled at the thought; the man gave me an odd look. I just looked him in the eye, he had to look away because he couldn't handle it.

Over the last few days I must have gotten stronger because I had something to live for, that was Dimitri. That gave me the power to see thought the darkness, the man slapped me and got hold of a wipe and started wiping me till blood covered my body. Still I held strong, I thought of Dimitri and how he made me strong and happy.

When the man stopped he walked away and out of sight, I let out my breath with relief. But when he came back he had a coffin, which was made out of metal. I knew I had seen something like that before. But I didn't know where, when he opened the lid I saw the writings in side. It was made of the metal off the walls of my cell.

My hearted started beating fast, No not the box, not the box again! I screamed inside my head.

"NOW come my dear" he said undoing my ties, once off I found that couldn't move.

"NO PLEASE NOT THE BOX, PLEASE NOT THE BOX AGAIN!" I screamed out, the man just laughed out loud at me. The box scared me because I can't get away and the air hurts my lungs.

The man just dropped me in, pain rushed through my body. The man closed the hid and locked it.

"NO SOMEONE HELP ME! NO PLEASE LET ME OUT!HELP" I screamed out, my body hurt some much I couldn't lift my arms. I heard the coffin been dragged and then dropped into something.

OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO BURIE ME ALIVE!

"NO PLEASE DON'T, I'LL WILL BE A GOOD GIRL. DIMITRI HELP ME HELP ME! I NEED YOU! DIMITRI" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. Soon I started breathing hard, I could hear the dirt been thrown on the top of me. I was going to die a long painful death.

"DIMITRI, DIMITRI I NEED YOU! I LOVE YOU! SAVE ME DIMITRI SAVE ME!" I screamed out loud again, this time it was my last because my throat had gone dry, all I could do was cry. I felt myself falling into the black pit that I use to call home.

* * *

hope u like it?

review

thank you

:)


	15. Chapter 15

Dimitri's point of view

Rob got me off the bridge and into my office; he said I need to calm down. I was calm alright I was fucking fine. I passed the room like a caged animal; I felt fire racing through my veins and on my skin. Rob and Kirova just watched me like I was some sort of freak.

"Dimitri take a breath we will find her" Rob said, I just looked at him.

"How? The boat we were cashing was a setup, now we have no idea where she is or if she is even still alive" I hissed at him.

"Dimitri see reason" said Kirova, poor, poor chose of words.

"REASON! REASON! I SEE FUCKING REASON ALL RIGHT I AM GOING TO HUNT DOWN HER FAMILY AND FUCKING MERDARE THEM!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Dimitri you can't do that, you will go to jail. By the way death would be too easy, why don't you run their name though the dirt and make them burn. Let them lose everything, make them live with what they have done. So that every day they wake up they will be reminded of what pieces of shit they really are" she said with a smile, I loved this woman!

"But what about the man or woman who took her?" I asked feeling rage rise inside of me.

"Oh you can kill him, I will just make sure it never sees the light of day" said Kirova, she would help me kill someone?

"You would help me kill someone?" I asked

"Oh come now it won't be the first that I have done this sort of thing. However I do a lot of my work with style and good old fashion" she said, God I love this woman.

"What can you do?" I asked

"I have a friend who is very good at breaking in and finding info, on computer and paper. She is a black beat in almost everything, she will be more than happy to give a hand. After all I am her grandmother" she said with pride, and I thought I was good. Note to self never cross old ladies!

"What about the blood in the bathroom?" I asked Rob knowing he will have an answer.

"The blood is fresh and from how much there is she must have been hit on the head or face" he said

"How bad can it get if not treated?" I asked

"If it is not covered up, it will bleed a lot and then get infected. If the wound is on the head and deep, the infection can affect the brain." He said, I just hope it did kill her.

Rose's point of view

I was cold and hurt, the tears are long gone. All there is blackness, blackness was my friend my only friend in this world.

I was in my black hole, where there was no light or hope. I couldn't even sing out my pain, my throat was too dry.

I knew my music was written on all the walls, because this coffin was my box. The only difference was it was a coffin.

Coffin

Coffin

Coffin

Coffin

The word ran around my head, over and over again. I was born in a box so I will die in a box, after all I was an it, nothing. Never was and never will be a person, I could hear a voice in my head screaming at me to wake up. But I couldn't I was too tired and it was hard to breath.

I felt my eye lids slowly drop; I was welcomed by a dream.

(Rose's dream)

I woke up in my room back on the ship, I felt hope rush through me. I jumped up and ran to Dimitri's office. When I got there I saw him standing with his back to me.

It was all a bad dream, ran to him give him a huge. But I ran through him, as if I was an air or a ghost, I started to panic no, no I can't be dead. I turned around and saw Dimitri, but it wasn't him. It was a shade, that looked like him but wasn't. I knew because he didn't have any life in his eyes, or the warmth.

It sounded wrong but relief filled my I wasn't dead, I walked over to the shade. Before I could back up it grabbed hold of me and pulled me close.

"You need to meet" it whispered in my ear, I was then sucked into a black hole. For a while I was plain falling, fast.

Then I started to slow down, I dropped face down on the ground. I looked up and saw a circle of weep angels, in the centre was an angel who I was guessing was good. Before the angel stood someone, it was a man I swear I have seen him before.

The man turned around, it was DIMITRI this time it wasn't a shade.

"DIMITRI HELP ME! HELP ME!" I yelled out to him, shock fill his face when he realized it was me.

"ROSE! MY ROSE!" He yelled, I tried to get up but couldn't. I looked down and saw a fallen angel holding me down, the thing that scared me was she looked just like me. But in stone.

Dimitri tried to come to me but his feet were stuck in mud.

"Rose where are?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"I'm in the ground buried alive" I said, I could feel tears running down my face. I was crying because everything was fading away, l tried to pull away but the angel wouldn't let me go.

"I WILL FIND YOU MY ROSE, SING FOR ME AND I WILL HEAR YOU! I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL HEAR YOU, I ALWAYS HEAR YOU!" he yelled out to me then everything went back.

I opened my eyes and felt tears on my face, my throat was still dry but that didn't stop me from the one thing Dimitri asked. I sung inside my head, I sung for Dimitri. It was the first love song, that I heard, I poured everything I had into it. I hoped Dimitri could hear this.

(Song by Beyoncé called Ave Maria)

_She was lost in so many different ways_

_Out in the darkness with no guide_

_I know the cost of a losing hand_

_Ever for the grace of God, go I_

_I found heaven on earth_

_You are my last, my first_

_And then, I hear this voice inside..._

_Ave Maria_

_I've been alone_

_When I'm surrounded by friends_

_How could the silence be so loud?_

_But I still go home knowing that I've got you_

_There's only us when the lights go down_

_You are my heaven on earth_

_You are my hunger, my thirst_

_I always hear this voice inside..._

_Saying Ave Maria_

_Sometimes love can come and pass you by_

_While you're busy making plans_

_Suddenly hit you, and then you realize_

_It's out of your hands..._

_Baby, you've got to understand_

_You are my heaven on earth_

_You are my last, my first_

_And then, I hear this voice inside..._

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria_

The song seemed on some leave to fit me, I sent out a pray that Dimitri would hear me.

Dimitri's point of view

I woke up in shock, the dream was so real, and it felt like I was there. Was it a sigh that my Rose was still alive?

She said she was in the ground buried alive, was this true? Did I dare believe it was true?

I asked the one thing that came to mind, that was to sing. Whenever she sung I always heard her, a part of me knew I will hear her.

I sent out a pray that I would hear her.

* * *

Hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)

P.S. don't worry the dreams will start to mean something, i am still working out how it will work

wish me luck:)


	16. Chapter 16

Dimitri's point of view

After the dream I got to work planning, on how I was going to find my Rose. The first thing that I was going to do was go to America.

I called Kirova and Rob to me; it was one in the morning so they took their time.

"Dimitri what is the meaning of this?" asked Kirova in a mean voice.

"In one hour a helicopter will be there to pick us up, have your bags packed by then" I said getting what I needed from my desk.

"Dimitri it is one in the morning, why don't we leave at six" said Kirova, I stopped what I was doing and looked at her.

"I had a dream last night Rose told me she was buried alive. I am not risking anything, so you are earthier coming or not" I said walking to my room.

"Dimitri who will take over?" asked Rob.

"Alex has the training of a Captain and knows why I am leaving" I answered while packing a bag.

"Dimitri we don't even know where she is! How on earth are we going to find her!" yelled Kirova.

"I know where she is I can feel it, I don't need proof or any other shit. I'm just following my gut, I asked her to sing for me. I always hear her sing." I yelled back at her.

"And what do you want us do" Rob asked

"Help me, she has a wound. Kirova you said you will help Rose, she needs your help now. If you're not ready in an hour you won't be coming" I said looking at them in the eye.

"Alright let's go, I can work on getting proof" said Kirova, once again I looked at her.

"No we will only be looking for Rose, now get ready" I hissed. They both left the room without a word, leaving me to my thoughts.

Kirova's point of view

I rushed back to my room to call my granddaughter, she was the only one who could do the job that I had in mind.

Ring, ring, ring

"Mia speaking" she said in her sweet voice.

"My dear Mia, it is I your mama" I said with a smile on my lips

"Oh mama how are you?" she asked me.

"I am well my dear, yourself?" I answered

"Very well, how can I help you?" she asked

"I need a favour, it's a big one" I asked.

"Yes of course, what do you need?" she asked, I could hear her writing on a note pad.

"I need you to break into a man's house named Abe Hathaway." She was silent for a moment or two.

"OK what do you need?" she asked, that's my girl.

"I need anything to do with a girl called it, video's, pictures, cloths anything that could be taken to court." I said.

"OK when do you need it?"

"We will be in America tonight late; I would like you to get the information today."

"That is a risk, but for you mama I will do it" she said.

"Oh my dear thank you so much, do be careful" I said

"Careful is my middle name" Mia said, with that the line went dead.

Dimitri's point of view

It took us an hour to get to Russian coast; from there we went to the airport and on a plane to America.

On the plane I worked on the notes I took on the dream I had. So far I had very little informant, the one thing that stood out was the weeping angels.

The only weeping angels that I knew of were the angels off Doctor Who show, but that shit is not real.

What does the weeping angel mean? I have seen a lot of them in grave yards, do they mean death?

Weeping angel

Weeping angel

Weeping angel

Weeping angel

The word ran around my head, it was starting to give me a head ache. I could feel in my gut that I knew were Rose was but I didn't have a clue on how to find her.

I sat back and looked at the clock; we only had two hours to go. Then we will be in the USA, the first place I wanted to be was Miami. My gut told me to go there, there was something there I needed, I hope with all my heart it was Rose.

I slowly closed my eyes and fell into a sleep, in my dream I heard the song Ave Maria. It sounded so real, and then it hit me my Rose was singing to me. In my sleep I felt myself smile.

Mia's point of View

It took me an hour to find where Abe Hathaway's house, he was living in a big white house on the coats of Miami. I drove to the coast but packed my car a street away; it was three in the morning when I got the house. Then again it was that fucking big you couldn't miss it.

I ran to the tree near the gate and claimed it and jumped over the gate, I ran across the yard towards the house. I was wearing black so I could hide in the shadows. To the left of the house a window was left open, I was guessing it was the kitchen. The window was small but I was smaller, I claimed in and landed lightly on my feet.

To the right was the living room, I slowly walked in and started looking through the draws. After a while I found a whole draw filled with unmarked DVDs and CDS, I took a photo then started packing my bag full of them.

I just sipped up my bag when the kitchen light turned on, I slowly got up and moved towards the light. There in the kitchen was a young blond-haired girl, as fast as I could I pick up a pan and slammed her in the head with it. The girl went out like a light. I softly put the pan down and went down the hall, the first rooms were bedrooms. At the end of the hall was an office, I went over to the computer and plugged in my USB. It would take 45 seconds to down load everything that was on the computer, in the mean time I looked in everything.

I found ten files named it, and Rose or mistake. In one of the draws was a bag filled with old cloths, in another one I found a box of photos. I packed them in my back pack; thank god I brought my large one tonight. My USB started glowing red, which told me everything was down loaded. I softly closed the office door and went to the kitchen window; I had a lot that I didn't need anything else.

I had just hit the ground when I heard a woman scream, like bloody murder. Instead of going to the front I went to the back, I stayed in the bushes they gave me cover. When the back gate came up, I claimed the tree and jumped over.

I ran head on to my car, when I was in my car I was safe. It took me half hour to get to my car; once I was in I stepped on the gas and drove away at full speed.

Rose's point of view

(Rose singing for Dimitri.)

(A.K.A the song is about her, she is the one who found peace)

(Song by Sia called My Love)

_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, you have found peace._

_You were searching for relief._

_You gave it all,_

_Gave into the call._

_You took a chance and_

_You took a fall for us._

_You came thoughtfully,_

_Loved me faithfully_

_You taught me honor,_

_You did it for me._

_Today you will sleep away_

_You will wait for me, my love_

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)_

_You gave me all_

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love, leave yourself behind_

_Beat inside me, leave you blind._

_My love, look what you can do._

_I am mending, I'll be with you._

_You took my hand, added a plan,_

_You gave me your heart._

_I asked you to dance with me._

_You loved honestly,_

_Gave what you could release._

_Ah oh._

_I know in peace you'll go._

_I hope relief is yours._

_Now I am strong (now I am strong)._

_You gave me all._

_You gave all you had, and now I am whole._

_My love beat inside me_

_My love_

_My love, leave yourself behind,_

_Beat inside me, I'll be with you._

_Oh oh_

_Du du du oh_

I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

hope you like it!

PS: next chapter there will be a time differences. this will before Rose falls asleep.

review

thank you

:)


	17. Chapter 17

Dimitri's point of view

We arrived in America tan at night, but our journey was not over. We rented a car and drove to Miami, Kirova and Rob fell asleep.

I just kept on driving; I will not stop till I found my Rose. After I heard Rose singing I knew she was still alive but that does not tell me how much air she has left.

The other thing that I still had in mind was the weeping angels; there was something about them that does not add up.

Just then I passed a sign saying we were an hour away from Miami. I sat back and drove the rest of the way.

Janine's point of view

I woke up to the feeling that something was wrong, very wrong. I notice there was light coming from the hall, I got up and went to turn it off. But it wasn't coming from the hall; it was coming from the kitchen.

As I got closer to the kitchen, the bad feeling I had got stronger and stronger with every step I took. I was standing in the door way when I saw something on the floor, as I got closer I saw it was My Lissa. I let out a scream and ran to my baby.

She had a bump on the top of her head, which was now bleeding.

"ABE! ABE!" I screamed for my husband, he came running with only his boxes on. When he saw me holding our baby he ran to the phone and called 911.

"Is she breathing?" he asked, while taking on the phone

"Yes, she's bleeding, why is she bleeding?" I asked while sobbing, why would anyone do this to my baby girl. She did nothing wrong, she was perfect.

"Get a towel and try to stop the bleeding" he said coming over, I could see tears in his eyes.

I got up and ran to the bathroom; I pulled all the towels out and took them to Abe. Together we wrapped her head to stop the bleeding. Soon after help arrived and our baby was taken to hospital.

Dimitri's point of view

It was nine in the morning we had gotten to the hotel in Miami about 12pm; I had no chose but to sleep last night. I was woken up by a knock on our door; thank god Rob was up and dressed.

A woman said she had proof for Kirova; I basically ran into the shower then got to work.

Now we were looking over Videos, Files and pictures from the Hathaway family. No one had anything so far. But when I looked at the next Photo I notice it had a cross on the wall, the last three photos had the same cross and the same man.

Crosses

Crosses

Of course the man must be catholic, that's way a cross was in the room.

And angels, angels were messages of God.

Slowly the missing pieces fell into place.

Weeping angels were found in grave yards, but what about the good angel and the mud?

Something in my mind snapped into place and everything came running.

The fallen angel was Rose; the mud must mean it was somewhere wet. Guardian angels were found on the sides on churches or near one.

This man who did this must have buried her in a grave yard or a church in a grave yard. The dream made sense now, all I needed to do was find somewhere it was wet and had a church and grave yard.

I jumped on the net and started looking at the weather reports; today on the south side of Miami was going to have some heavy rain. I looked in the area there was only one church that had a grave yard with it.

I jumped up and ran out the door, I could hear Rob calling after me but I didn't stop. When I was in our car I stepped on the gas and drove as fast as I could, the traffic was not bad today.

It would take me an hour to get the south side; I hoped to god my Rose was still alive.

Rose's point of view

The air in my coffin was thin now and it was hard to breath, my chest hurt from the lack of air. I started to feel dizzy and light-headed.

When I was just starting to close my eyes I heard digging noises, it sounded close. I couldn't stop it my eye lids dropped.

Dimitri's point of view

I got to the Grave site about 11am, the rain was pouring down like someone dropped the sea down on us.

It was hard to see out the window because of the rain, I saw the outline of the church and drove towards it. I was driving when one of my wheels got stuck in mud; I just jumped out and ran the rest of the way.

Soon the grave yard came into view, like the dream it had weeping angels and lots of them. I ran through the roles of graves and looked at the ground, all the soil was old no signs that any dirt had been dug.

I stopped running and looked around my heart was racing and breathing hard, the rain poured down on me. It was starting to get harder and faster. I spun around in a circle looking for a sign any sign that lead me to Rose.

I almost missed it, to the right of me was standing the same guardian Angel that was in my dream. I ran head on for it, when I reached it I saw that the ground was new which meant the ground had been dug up and relayed.

I dropped to my ness and started digging with my hands, it was harder to dig because the soil was turning into mud but I didn't stopped I kept going.

My back, ness, arms, and legs were screaming out in pain, but I pushed the pain to the back of my mind.

I felt it before I saw it, it was hard and cold. I speed up the digging and was faced with a metal coffin that was locked.

Thank god I had my gun with me, I was about to pull it out when I heard a twig snap.

I turned my head slowly and saw the man in the photos standing there with a knife in hand. He came running at me with his knife.

With my speed I got up and hit him in the jaw, the man fell back on the ground. He started to get up but I kicked him in the ribs over and over. This time he couldn't get up, I just gave one hard punch and he was out like a light.

I got out my gun and moved the lock so it was lying in a bed of soil; with on hit it came undone. I ripped it off and opened the lid of the coffin. Inside was my Rose and she looked like she was asleep, I gentle pulled he out and into my arms. Her breathing was slowly and hard, I opened her mouth and breathed fresh air into her lungs.

"Rose wake up, open your eyes for me" I said between breaths, at first there was nothing then she started coughing and breathing fresh air into her lungs. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. It was then I notice the cut on her head and small cuts all over her body.

I took my jacket off and wrapped her up.

Rose's point of view

I felt warm lips cover my mouth and breathe fresh air into my lungs, the person did it ten times or so. When the air hit my lungs I started coughing that hurt my lungs and chest, but at least I could breathe now. I slowly opened my eyes, I was met by the most beautiful brown eyes and I know who owns them. Dimitri was looking down at me with a worrying look, I wanted to say something but my throat was so dry.

I looked over his shoulder and saw the same guardian angel that was in my dream. Relief rose inside my chest, I smiled at Dimitri.

I heard Dimitri yelling at someone but I didn't know who, I still so tired and sleep was calling me. I felt my head roll back; Dimitri kept looking me in the eye. Slowly my eye lids fell and I was welcomed by sleep.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	18. Chapter 18

Abe's point of view

I packed a bag full of cloths for my wife and I. my wife was getting a ride with my angel, I will be driving our family car.

I was almost done packing all I need was my jacket which is in my office, I went to my office and got my jacket. I was about to leave when I notice one of my draws were open, I looked inside and found it empty.

SHIT, that was the draw I had the files on IT. I wanted to look more but I had to get to the hospital, I left my office before I could do anything.

The drive to the hospital was short, I found my wife in the waiting room crying and sobbing. Gave her cloths and hugged her. I followed her into the dressing room so we can talk.

"Abe what is it?" she asked getting undressing; over the years I have gotten tired of her body. When I had Rose I notice how smooth and soft her skin was, my wife's skin was cold and hard.

"You know the draw in my office that its files are?" I asked

"Yes what about it?" she asked putting on her jeans.

"They're gone" I said and waited for her to yell

"What!" she said.

"I think someone took them, I think Lissa got in the way" I said, sitting down.

"So someone wants to destroy us?" she asked, what did I have to spell it out for her?

"Yes someone is after us, they know a lot about us." I said, she was now fully dressed.

"How much do they know?" was she really that fucking stupid?

"Oh I don't know, let's see they know where we live and we have one daughter that we love. They know enough to get me kicked off the president's party." I said, putting my head in my hands.

"You what! Why?" she yelled

"I don't know why, he didn't say. But we need to go to Mexico, they won't find us there" I said.

"What about Lissa?" she asked starting to cry again, I took a breath.

"We will take one step at a time" I said walking out to the waiting room. We were waiting for two hours when the doctor came for us.

"How is she?" we asked, the Doctor smiled

"She's awake, you can see her but she is very weak" he said, showing us to her room. Our baby was lying in bed pale as a ghost.

"Oh my baby, how are you?" Janine asked hugging her. Lissa pulled back and gave us an odd look.

"Who are you?" she asked, we all just froze.

Dimitri's point of view

After Rose fell asleep we drove her to the Hospital, it was an hour away. I sat in the back and held her in my arms; she had lost a lot of weight. She was lighter, when we got to the hospital we had to give her a fake name.

Her name was Mary Rose smith

Age: 17

Parents: John Mark smith and Alice Lily Smith.

Birth: 1996 the sixth of March.

Due to the deep cut in her head she had to get surgery, because it was so bad she went in right away.

The surgery took three hours, she slept for two hours. I stayed right beside her, she looked so peaceful sleeping.

Rob and Kirova were taking care of the man who tried to kill me; I didn't give a shit what they did to the asshole. All I cared about was my Rose; I was pulled from thoughts when Rose started waking up.

"Hay how are you feeling?" I asked softly

"My head hurts and I feel sick" she whispered still waking up from sleep.

"Would you like so more pain killers?" I asked, she shook head saying no. I watched her close her eyes and full back to sleep.

Half hour later she was in a deep sleep, my eye lids started to full but Rob and Kirova walked in with coffee. My mug was the biggest; then again I did need coffee lots of coffee.

"What did you do with man?" I asked

"Oh he told us everything when he woke up and now he has gone a long, long holiday" Kirova said with a smile.

"Where too?" I asked

"Nobody knows" yeah I know what they did without been told.

I was about to say something when the Doctor walked in, he had a small smile on his face.

"Is everything alright?" I asked

"Yes everything is fine; she only has three Brocken ribs. Her lungs are fine; the head wound is healing just at the right speed. I say at the end of next week she will be able to go home." Relief filled me like a breath of fresh air.

I smiled down at her sleeping form and kissed her cheek, some of her colour was already starting to come back. That was due to the drip, it was giving her everything she needed.

Lissa's point of view

I woke up in a strange bed and in a strange room; I looked to my right and saw a crying woman running over to me. The next thing I know she is hugging me and sobbing, I pulled away from her. Did I know this woman? Why was she so upset?

"Who are you?" I asked, the woman's face went pale. I looked over and saw the man's mouth hanging open.

"Lissa it's me your mommy." Said the woman, mother? I looked at the man and woman, neither of them looked like me. I started moving away from the woman, but she grabbed hold of my arm. It hurt she had sharp nails, why was she hurting me?

"Miss and Mr Hathaway, could I have a word?" asked the man in a white coat. The man came over and pulled the woman away from me.

When they left I looked around the room, it was all white and plane. My head was hurting so bad, I touched my head and felt something that wasn't hair.

My heart started beating fast, panic rose sharp and fast.

Who am I?

What's my name?

Was it Lissa?

Who were that woman and the man?

Where am I?

Why does my head hurt?

What happened?

The thoughts ran inside my head it only made my head hurt more. I let out a cry of pain and lay back down. Slowly sleep took over me.

Abe's point of view

I walked outside holding onto my wife, how could this happen to us? I looked the doctor for answers.

"What the fuck is going on?" I yelled at him, people nearby looked our way.

"Your daughter is suffering from memory lost; she was hit hard enough in the head that it has cursed her to lose her memory" he said like he said it every day. My wife Brock into tears, one of the nurses came over and took her away.

"What can we do?" I asked the Doctor

"I'm sorry sir there is nothing to be done, if she doesn't remember you then she has the worst case. I'm sorry" he said.

I sat down in the chair, my life as I know it was falling apart before my eyes and I was shit scared of what's to come.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	19. Chapter 19

Hello people

For Lissa's story I was thinking of doing something, different so I would like to hear what you think.

So that's why I am going cased a vote.

My idea is to mix Lissa's story with Twilight sage. It is going to be different and a little bit odd.

Or I could do vampire A, and it won't be as odd or different. It would not have a lot of colour to it.

So tell me which one you like and I will write it when I finish this story


	20. Chapter 20

Kirova's point of view

While Dimitri was with Rose, I went back to the hotel room and made copies of everything that we had that could pin the Hathaway's to Roses abuse. After three hours I had everything done and all I needed to do was send it off.

My plan was to send it to the police and their bosses, but I had a new idea a better one!

Rose's point of view

I woke to feel someone kissing my face, I smiled to Dimitri. I opened my eyes and saw him in a suit, with White, Pink and red Roses in hand.

He looked so handsome in this suit, and his ass was great. It was so funny over two or three weeks I have changed so much, I have something to live for now.

But I still didn't know about sharing my body, it was a black pit in the back of my mind. I could do it with Dimitri, but now I have scares from the wipe.

I wasn't beautiful anymore; I had scares all over my skin. I don't think I could look in the mirror ever again. But Dimitri looked at with so much love and hope.

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Nothing" I knew he could see through my lies and fake smiles.

"How can you look at me, when I can't even look at myself?" I asked, he just wrapped his arms around me and held me. I could take on the world in his arms.

"I don't care about the scares; you will forever be beautiful to me and the world. These scares show how brave and strong you are, I am proud to have you in my life. I can't think of anyone I rather be with but you." He said, I felt tears running down my cheeks. Somehow he always made me feel better. I was so lucky to have him in my life.

"I love you" I said, he just smiled and gave me a breath-taking kiss.

Abe's point of view

My wife and I decided to go home, Lissa wasn't any better. She looked at us like we were strangers, it was tearing us apart. When we stepped outside we were surrounded by people with flashing Cramer's. Everyone was asking questions all at once.

"Mr Hathaway is it true that you rapped your first-born daughter?" a man yelled.

"Why did you sell her for business deals?" another one yelled

"Do you even care?"

"Child abuse!" a woman yelled.

Who the fuck told them about us, we made our way through the growled. When we got to our car we drove away.

"How the fuck did they find out?" Janine yelled at me.

"I do you think I know? Because I don't have a fucking clue." I yelled at her, twice as loud.

"Well this just adds to the list, first it lives then our angel lost basically all of her memory and doesn't know who we are and now people have found out about it" she said crying.

"Let's go to Mexico, let's leave and start a new life. A fresh start" I said

"What about Lissa?" she asked, there was only one way to say it.

"Forget her" I said, she just froze.

"What?" she screamed

"It's either us or her. She doesn't even remember us!" I said, we needed to get out of there. Lissa would just weigh us down; I for one didn't care right now.

"We can't just leave her, she is our daughter" Janine yelled at me, I was starting to get really pissed.

"OK, listen. Do you want to go to jail? If you do fine, but I don't. Do you have any idea what they do to child abusers? I won't last a fucking night." I said

She took a breath and nodded her head.

"When do we leave?" she asked, I smiled. That's how I liked it under my control.

"Tonight, pack the things we need and then leave" I said parking.

Dimitri's point of view

I know the scares were hard on my Rose, but I had an idea to make her feel sexy and beautiful again. Rose was in the shower, so I got to work I pulled the rose petals out and lit some candles. I had already spooked to the Doctor's, they said it will be fine and wished me luck. I started up the CD player, I couldn't sing for shit. But I knew how to make her scream, moan and purr like a little pussy cat!

Just thinking about it got me hard and ready. Oh I could already taste her on my tong, I got undresses and till I was only wearing my Boxes.

I heard the shower go off, this was it. I hoped to god it worked.

Rose's point of view

I stepped out of the shower and found the room lit up by candles, there was rose petals everywhere. It was breath-taking, I saw Dimitri in nothing but this boxes. I knew what he wanted but I didn't I could give it to him; I had scares all over my body I was less of a woman now.

He held his hand out to me; I moved forward and let him wrap his strong arms around me. He felt so good agents me, I could feel every breath he took I also could feel how hard he was.

"Dimitri….." I began but he stopped me.

"Listen to the music" he whispered, I did what he said and let it flow through me. Just hearing the man's voice made me wet as the ocean.

(Song by Barry White called Love Serenade)

(Everyone needs to listen to this song!)

_Take it off, baby, take it all off_

_I wanna see you the way you came into the world_

_I don't wanna feel no clothes, I don't wanna see no panties_

_And take off that brassiere, my dear, everybody's gone_

_I'm taking the receiver off the phone because baby you and me_

_This night we're gonna get it on to love serenade_

_You know I get in these moods, well you know how it is_

_And I'm very glad to know that you feel the same way too_

_Baby we're gonna lay here and gonna make love_

_And we're gonna do it like it's supposed to be done_

_Heaven only knows what goes on behind closed doors_

_The very depths of our souls will reach out tonight_

_You and me, baby in love serenade, oh baby, oh baby_

_Make me want you, tempt me, tempt me, tempt me_

_Make me need you, let me long for you_

_You'll know what it's like when a man and woman becomes one_

_And the only real way you can do that baby_

_Is when we're makin' love to each other_

_When you reach that, that simple feeling_

_When you're makin' love it's, it's like you're in another world_

_Help me, help me, oh baby help me_

_Lord have mercy on me_

The music flowed through me like hot water, it made me feel so sexy. I felt Dimitri kissing me my neck; his hands moved up to my breasts and cupped them. I felt the heat from his hands; he started making slow circles around my nipple it started to get hard and full. A moan slipped past my lips, Dimitri let out a growl. He lead forward and gave me a hot kiss, it stole my breath away. He picked me up and laid us on the bed; I could feel every single part of his body.

The music was playing in the back ground, but I couldn't listen I was too wrapped up with Dimitri. He started moving his hips agents mine, he was hard and big and full. My panties started to get wet, Dimitri let out another growl that sent me wild. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him harder. I pushed up my chest so he could feel my breasts; I needed him inside of me. I have never felt this way for a man before but for Dimitri I felt this way.

He moved his hand under my shirt; his skin was warm and soft. I moaned and grabbed his ass, for some odd reason he laughed at my odd beaver. Dimitri pulled back and smiled down at me.

"Are we in a rush?" he asked with a smile, I smiled back.

"I'm a woman who knows what she wants" I said

"And what do you want?" he asked, pinching my nipple. I moaned and kissed him, I thought this can't get any better. That was till he put his hand down my pants and started massaging me with his finger, at first it was slowly and soft. But after a while he picked up the pass and put a finger inside me, my breath left me in a rush. It went from one finger to two then three. I was so wet I was sure I could fill an ocean.

"I want you now, I'm ready" I said, breathing hard. Dimitri just took off my cloths so fast. Now I felt every single part of him, and he felt good as gold!

I wrapped my legs around him, slowly he pushed into me. He was so big and hard. I let out a moan when he was all the way in; Dimitri stopped and gave me time to adjust to his size. Slowly he started moving and thrusting, I pushed up my hips to meet him.

Dimitri let out a growl and started thrusting harder and faster, I let out a cry of passion. He was like a wild animal that couldn't be tamed.

He just went faster and harder, it was amazing I didn't want him to stop. But I felt myself ready to come and hard. Dimitri must have felt it because he drove harder and faster into me, by now I was moaning and screaming and crying out for mercy. But he didn't stop not once, I was about to come when he pulled out and flipped me over. Then he took me from behind on my hands and ness.

YES  
OH GOD YES

YES HARDER, FASTER.

DON'T STOP

YES!

I screamed out over and over. I felt myself so close, and with one last thrust I came hard and screaming. Dimitri came as well with a cry/moan.

At first we just laid there and didn't move, we both were covered in a fine sheet of sweat. After a while Dimitri rolled over on his side, and I rolled over onto my back. That was truly mind-blowing, my heart was still beating fast and I my body was humming and felt so good.

Now that I think of it I forgot all about my scares and anything that was wrong with me.

We both pulled the blanket up and started making out again. We were about to go feather but the door opened and Rob and Kirova walked in, talking about something but stopped when they saw us.

"Oh, Oh, Oh" said Kirova, while going red.

"Well, I see you two where making babies" said Rob smiling

"Get out now" said Dimitri making sure I was covered from head to toe.

"So what are you going to name your child?" Asked Rob, I have to say he was starting to get under my skin a little.

"Could you please leave us alone?" I asked as nicely as I could master.

Kirova had to basically drag him outside by the ear, Dimitri and I just laughed. I started to feel tired so he wrapped me in his arms and we both fell into a deep sleep. For the first time I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

Lissa's point of view

I woke by the feeling that someone was touching me; I opened my eyes and saw someone looking at me. I felt fear run through me like ice, but still they came forward.

It wasn't a person it was more like a shade of something not human, I sat up and moved as away from it. But somehow it grabbed my wrist and pulled me to it. Then I was sucked into a black hole, I was falling and fast. There seemed like never-ending but I landed in a dark forest.

I was in a circle of weeping angels, it the middle was dragon. Nothing added up, I was about to moved forward but I was sucked out of my dream.

This time I saw a real person standing over me; it was the men who said he was my father. He grabbed my hair and pulled me closer, then stabbed me over and over. The last time the knife hit my flash he dragged it down just above my hips. I couldn't scream the pain was too bad. I looked down and saw blood covering my bed and myself, I fell to the floor.

Black and white stairs started to appear in my vision, I saw the man pull out some marchers. He lit one and dropped it then walked out. The room lit up like the sun, everything was on fire. The pain was so bad I could not even move or scream.

All I could do was watch the flames get closer and closer. I started to feel a pain on my leg, I knew I was on fire but there was nothing I could do. My lungs hurt because of all the smoke, but it ended up been a good thing because I fell into a deep sleep….

In my sleep I saw the dragon in the forest and a bright warm light, arms wrapped around me and held tight as steel. But I was too weak that I didn't care.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	21. Chapter 21

Abe's point of view

I came home covered in blood; my wife was still packing her bags and mine. I ran upstairs to wash up, but I ran into my wife. She dropped the suit case and looked at me; I saw horror fill her face and then anger.

"What did you do Abe?" she asked, giving me an odd look.

"None of your business, now go pack the car" I yelled walking past her, she was still frozen.

It took 20 minutes to clean myself; I throw my cloths out in the bin. When I walked to the car I found Janine sitting in the car, I got in and found her white as a ghost and crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked driving.

"You killed our angel, the news say there is a hospital room on fire. Room 999, which was Lissa's room. You came home covered in blood! Why did you kill her Abe?" she asked in a small voice.

"She doesn't know us; she would get in the way. She could have talked as well, that would send us to jail." I said.

"She was our angle, our perfect angel!" Janine yelled at me, she was starting to really piss me off!

"Shut the fuck up! I did this for us, so we can get away! For once in your life be grateful, I work so hard to give us the life that we have and you throw it back in my face. I know, she was our angel but I had to do what had to be done" I said, she stopped crying and sat back.

I let out my breath and forces of driving to Mexico, it wold take eight hours to get to the border. I hope to God no body notice us.

Rose's point of view

I woke up in Dimitri's warm strong arms, I felt safe and at home. It wasn't long till I realized there was smoke in the room; it was thin and light but from the smell something was on fire.

"Dimitri" I said shaking him awake

"What's wrong?" he asked

"The room has smoke in it" I said sitting up, Dimitri snapped his eyes open and jumped out of bed.

"Come on get dress we need to leave!" he said pulling on his pants, I got out of bed and put on some cloths. Then we ran out of the room.

"EVERYONE GO DOWN THE STARES NICE AND SLOW, THE STARE WELL IS TO THE RIGHT OF THE LIFTS. ONCE YOU GET TO GROUND LEAVE GO TO THE FAR SIDE OF THE PARKING LOT, LEAVE ALL YOUR BAGS THERE EVERY THING WILL BE FINE" yelled a fire man, while waving a red flag in air to get people's attain.

Dimitri went in front of me and walked to the stares, everyone was pushing to get past. But because it was going so slow it didn't work. I held onto Dimitri's hand like a life line, soon we were making our way slowly down the stairs. The smoke was lighter in the stair well but some people were still having trouble breathing.

"Where all most there" Dimitri yelled out bring me closer to him, suddenly there was a loud bang. People started screaming and running down the stairs. I held onto Dimitri's hand tighter, he did the same with mine.

The smoke in the stair well got thicker and darker, Dimitri ripped some of his shirt of and told me to cover my nose. It helped a little, but soon we were on ground floor and running out the doors to the far side of the parking lot.

I saw fire men running in the building, police stopping traffic and telling people were to go, Doctors and nurse helping all the patients.

I looked up at the top second floor and saw the window in one room had smashed because of the heat from the flames.

"ALL THE PATIENTS PLEASE GO TO THE WHITE TENT WITH THE RED CROSS ON IT! EVERYONE ELSE GO TO THE PLAN WHITE TENT FOR HELP!" someone yelled over the speakers, Dimitri came with me to the Red Cross tent. I was given a chair and told to drink water and breath. Dimitri stayed beside me even when he was told he needed to leave, everyone gave up on trying to move him.

Five minutes later there was another huge bang, another two windows had smashed. Now the top two floors were on fire.

The thing that bugged me was how did the hospital get on fire?

Rob's point of view

Kirova and I were in our hotel room when the News came on about the hospital that Rose was at was on FIRE!

We just got our stuff and ran down to the car and drove to the hospital, because of the fire the traffic was slow. Police cars and fire trucks came rushing past us, some army trucks even joined them. I turned on the radio for news updates.

"To all drivers on the road going to the hospital, the main road has been closed police offices will show you where to go. If you have an problems please call this number: 123 445 776 (Fake number). For more information please go to our website or keep listening. Again the number for help is 123 445 776" said the man over the radio.

Kirova pulled out her phone and called the number we have been told.

(Kirova's phone call for help)

"Hello, my name is Kirova and I have two friends who are in the South Miami hospital."

"Their names are Dimitri Belikov & Mary Rose smith" she said into the phone.

"Mary is the patent"

"She's 17. Was in room 827"

"The man is her boyfriend"

"But we need to know if they are ok, can we come to the hospital?" she asked with a worried look.

"OK, OK. Thank you" then she hanged up and let out a breath

(End of phone call)

"Well?" I asked driving

"Go back to the hotel, they are not letting anyone in. we can watch the news from our room" she said sitting back.

"OK" was all I said, soon an exit came up from the main road. It took five minutes to get back to the hotel; then again we hadn't got very far.

Dimitri's point of view

We were in the medical tent for about two hours, over that time period seven other windows have smashed. Even from the far side of the parking lot I could still see all the glass falling, I felt sorry for the fire men in the building and outside. I wanted to help and give them a hand but I didn't want to leave my Rose.

A part of my brain was running over what could have started the fire and why. Was someone still trying to kill my Rose? Or was it a mistake? I didn't like it the room right above us was on fire and that came too close to my Rose.

At the end of the two hours a doctor said we could go home and that Kirova called, Rose was told to take it easy and come back for a check-up every two weeks.

We got a ride from a police officer who was nice old man, when we got to the hotel Kirova fussed all over us and made us take a shower then go to bed, the old police man had his eyes glued to Kirova as she moved around like a honey bee. It was funny to watch, but in the end Kirova slammed the door in his face.

Rose and I just went for a shower and then fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

hope you like it?

also does anyone know how many chapters you can have in a story? i might add Lissa's story after Rose's.

review

thank you

:)


	22. Chapter 22

Rose's point of view

It's been 18 days since the fire at the hospital, Rob and Kirova had left and gone home. Dimitri and I were renting a small little house, over the past 18 days we have looked for my mother and father but somehow they have vanished into fine air.

Dimitri would stay up all night looking for them but now he had given up on looking, I didn't care anymore I just wanted to live happy ever after like in the moves. But I did have a surprise for Dimitri; I think he is going to be over the moon.

Over the last few days I have not been feeling well, it was only this morning that I found out why I was feeling so sick.

Abe's point of view

We got to Mexico and were now living in a beach house; my wife went right to the alcohol. She has been a mess ever since I killed Lissa but then again we could just have another baby or we could buy one. The things people do for money, I must say I have forgotten about Lissa she was now just a picture on the wall.

To cover ourselves our new names were Abe and Janine smiths, we chose the name smith because there are lots of smiths around.

Life was great for us, the police and the media can't find us there and if they tried we would know about it.

I was sitting on our deck drinking some coffee when my new wife came out, since Janine drank herself away I got married again. But what they both didn't know was this woman Alice was just a toy, when I get tired of her I will just get rid of her like I did with the others. I believe she was number 20 all the woman never lasted past a year, Janine was my cover wife.

Yes life was very sweet indeed, we for me it was.

"Abe honey?" Alice asked

"Yes darling?" I said taking a drink from my coffee.

"I want to have a baby" she said smiling at me.

"Of course my dear" I said smiling, the woman were also my own breeding stock. As soon as the child was born the woman died and the child lived or died, most of them were killed. But Rose and Lissa were the only two that lived; Lissa was perfect till she lost her memory. I can't have a Broken doll in my family it was bad blood, Rose we she was something to play with to see how far I could push her. Now she is in hell, got to love the bitches.

Rose's point of view

I walked out of the bathroom and into the living room to see Dimitri reading the morning newspaper. In five weeks we will be going back to Russia and to the ship.

When he saw me he folded the newspaper and looked at me, I smiled at him.

"What has you so happy?" he asked me.

"Oh I know something you don't know" I said still standing, Dimitri just smiled.

"Come now what is it?" he asked.

"Guess!" I said moving to stand in front of the glass doors

"You're sick again" I shook my head no.

"You're not sick" he asked

"Nope" I said

"Your scares are healing faster" he asked again, I just shook my head no again.

"You got your period?"

Once again nope!

"Rose I give up tell me" he said

"I'm pregnant" was all I said.

Dimitri just froze and looked at me; he then jumped up and hugged me like a bear. I saw tears in his eyes. I wiped them away and smiled; he then dropped to his ness and kissed my stomach.

"Thank you so much, thank you so much! I love you so much, I am going to be the best father ever!" he said kissing me and hugging me I just let out a laugh. Over the past few months he has healed me in so many ways and my life now was filled with love and happiest. So much that I got over my dark past, but I will never forget it.

Dimitri stood up and gave me a kiss filled with love and happiest, when he pulled back he dropped to his ness but this time he pulled out a little black box. For some odd reason I started to cry, when he opened it I saw a silver ring covered with diamonds. Is he doing what I think he's doing?

"Rose will I love you with all my heart and soul, I can't live without you, will you marry me?" he asked starting to cry.

"YES!" I screamed to the heavens, Dimitri jumped up and kissed me and hugged me. We truly are going to have a happy ever after, I can't wait to tell the boys back home. Home was a huge ship called Mary and she lives on the seas of love.

She was the truly the ship of love.

THE END

* * *

Don't worry its not the end of Rose and Dimitri, but this is were Lissa story begins.

in her story she is the one who finds all the answers to her past and to why Rose was treated so badly, also this is going to do your head in but Lissa was a victim as well but in a different kind. Rose and Dimitri will be in the story but not as much, Don't worry you will hear about the baby.

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	23. Chapter 23

The old and the new Begins

now!

This is Lissa's story:

In this story she is the one who puts everything together, and finds out who she REALLY is. Lissa grows and becomes a woman. She does meet Rose but Rose does not know it's her; Lissa is the one who gets Abe. The parents will pay but in a different way!

By Danielle Boyington

* * *

Hope you like it.

Review

thank you

:)

I would like to thank anyone for your reviews! love u all :)


	24. Chapter 24

Lissa's point of view

I was heading towards the light when I was pulled back into darkness, what was going on? What happened? I asked myself, but nothing came to mind.

Christian's point of view

(Not the same Christian in ship at sea)

I saw the smoke before I saw the Flames; I ran to the room and kicked the door open. Inside was a girl on the floor bleeding to death, the flames were slowly making their way to her. I ran out and grabbed the fire blanket everyone was looking at me, like I was crazy.

"FIRE IN ROOM 999!" I yelled out, everyone then saw the smoke and started running. The nurse called everyone and started to get everyone out. I ran back to the woman's room and throw the fire blanket over her.

From the amount of blood I saw she must have been stabbed in the organs or near her liver. As gentle as I could I picked her up, I had to stop the bleeding. That means I had to stop and get bandage, I knew it was a risk but I had to take it.

I ran with all my speed to another room, I put the woman on the bed. I ripped off the door of the stock shelves and got everything I needed, and then got to work on the woman.

Twelve minutes later, I had clean the 81 wounds and bandaged her up. I could hear people outside screaming, I knew everyone was panicking.

I picked her up and ran outside at the same time some fire men opened the door.

"Sir we can take over from here" said one of the men

"Don't sir me I am a doctor and this woman is about to die, she has been stabbed 81 times. Now say that again" I asked the men steeped out-of-the-way and let me past.

"Follow us we will get you two out" another man said, I guess he was the one who had the brains. About eight men stood around me so no one could hurt the woman in my arms. Together we ran down the stairs, it took ages to get down the stairs.

When we got to ground leave we ran to an empty medical tent set up, when I got there I laid the woman on a table still wrapped in the fire blanket.

"Sir what's your name?" I asked the fire man.

"My name is James sir" he said

"OK I want you to go to the speaker and call John, Mary, Ben and Jane to me. Tell them we need to do surgery." I said.

"One of you come here and press down to help stop the bleeding" I asked them, a man stepped forward and did as I asked. I heard the speakers calling my nurse and co-works to the tent, about a second later they walked in and looked at me.

"Are you crazy Christian?" asked Ben, giving me a cold look.

"She is dying so let's get to work" I said, since I was one of the leading doctors they had to do what I say. Everyone jumped into action, Mary helped me get ready while John cleaned a table down. The tents curtains had been closed; the woman was moved onto the stainless steel table. The blanket removed and same with cloths.

The bandages were removed as well Jane crossed herself; I know how she felt it looked like her skin had been ripped away. Everyone else was ready and now it was up to me to fix the girl, she was only a young thing.

I didn't know if she was sleep or not so I gave her something to knock her out, as soon as it hit her. She stopped breathing, her heart rate dropped and she started shacking. Everyone froze, I snapped into action and started giving her some medication, and Jane started hooking her up to a breathing machine. I gave her more drugs to help keep her heart going.

Soon after that she stopped shaking and her heart went back to normal.

"Everyone work NOW!" I yelled starting to clean her wounds again.

Lissa's point of view

I was dreaming of a circle of weeping angels and a dragon in the middle, for some odd reason the weeping angels were children this time. I was in a forest that was dark and cold; it was quit no noise not a sound. I couldn't even hear myself breathe, I looked up at the sky and saw no stares only the moon.

It was a puzzle that I couldn't make any sense of, suddenly I fell to the ground shaking. It became hard to breath and my chest hurt.

I felt something been stabbed into my arm, I tried to scream out for help but my mouth made no sound. My breathing was slow and hard.

Fear hit me hard and fast, ice ran up and down my spine. I was ripped from the dream and into nothing but cold blackness.

I felt like I was been ripped apart, pain was everywhere in my body. Once again I tried to scream but nothing came out. Then ice-cold air was been forced into my lungs, it hurt like hell.

Then nothing everything stopped, my breathing was back but everything was still and silent. Something was coming and it would hit me fast.

I waited and waited but nothing happened, just as I thought it I felt something like a needle been stabbed into me. It drove right down into the vain in my upper leg, the muscles in my legs turned to stone which made the pain worst. My breathing started to get hard again, what was happening to me?

My heart started racing again, this time it felt like I was going to have heart failure. I felt the ice running down my spine get worst, I tried to look around but all I saw was black.

Slowly my heart stopped racing and my breath settle down, now I felt a needle been driven into my flesh and then pulled out followed by string.

The pain lasted about four hours, or what felt like four hours. When it was over I felt like I was in water floating in an endless sea.

Christian's point of view

After five hours of surgery we finely stitched her up, we almost lost her three times. The person who stabbed her knew what they were doing, to the side we had three bowls full of bandages which were covered in blood.

Thank god we could save her, but the scares will forever cover her skin. That would be the hard part, her mental state. Nobody knows how she will deal with it, most people have a break down or there they think they are ugly which leads to relationship troubles.

The last thing I need was a girl going through that, hopefully we can find her parents and they can help.

But that was the least of my worries now, I was worried about how she will go been in a helicopter. She was been air lifted to the North Miami hospital and since I was her surgeon I will be going as well.

It was a good thing as well it will get me away from my ex girl friend who couldn't get the grip that we Brock up and I didn't feel shit for her. But no we have to cause me stress that keeps me up at night, sometimes I wish I could run away and hide for a year or so. Just to get my head together, but no been a doctor was hard.

I looked down at the woman and saw then ends of her hair was burnt off, I will have to get someone to cut her hair. Another thing I needed to do.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	25. Unknown

Lissa's point of view

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep…was all I heard at first, my body hurt from head to toe. But I was alive, however something inside me said I should be dead . I had no idea why I was thinking that.

Slowly I opened my eyes and looked around; I was in another hospital room. My stomach and my legs hurt like hell, I tried to sit up but the pain was so bad I let out a scream or tried to. My voice didn't come out, I was mute. Again I tried to scream or talk but nothing came out.

My heart started to beat fast, my breathing came in gasps. Panic rose sharp and fast, the pain in my stomach spread to the rest of my body.

I looked down and saw a bit of blood, I pulled up my gown and saw bandages. Without a thought I started ripping them off, what was under them and why did I hurt?

After the last layer of bandages, my stomach had great big huge scares running all over my body.

NO!

NO!

NO!

THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

HELP SOMEONE HELP!

HEAR ME! HEAR ME!

I screamed but only air came out of my mouth, I looked down and saw blood started to weep out of my wounds. I looked to my arm and saw some sort of string going into my air, with all my straight I pulled it out. Pain ran up my air arm, I let out a mute scream.

Black and white stairs started to appear in my vision, before I knew it I fell off my bed and onto the cold hard floor.

Before I blacked out I saw someone running in through the door, they must have heard me. But how my voice was mute?

Unknown's point of view

"Yes master?" I asked kneeling before my samurai master and father.

"There is a girl in America who is of our blood. She was stolen from us years ago" my master said, while telling me to stand.

"It is your mission to bring her here and train her, teach her the old and new ways. Remember she is a young woman. Tell her about her parents and what happened to them, also do not hold back!" he said giving me my sword and the girls file.

"You are to leave right away and be back at the end of next week" he said walking to the door, I got up and walked to the other door.

"My son" my father called I stopped and turned to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked

"Be safe, and try to not to break the car again" my father said smiling.

"HAHA. That was not me" I said smiling, my father acted like a hard ass when really he was a big bear of love.

"Right, like I believe that" he said smiling; I just laughed and walked outside.

Christian's point of view

I heard something drop from within the girl's room; I ran in and saw her on the floor. She looked pale and sick, but then again she always looked that way.

It looked like she ripped the drip out of her arm, which opened a new wound. I'm sorry to say she was really stupid on so many leaves.

"Jane" I called, a moment later she walked into the room. When she saw the girl she frowned and started to pick up the girl.

"You know Christian you could help Me." she said giving me the eye. I let out a breath and helped her pick up the girl, when she was back on the bed and walked out.

"Christian…." Called Jane.

"John help Jane, I'm going for a smoke" I said walking out the doors.

I heard John call me an asshole but I didn't give a shit, on the way out I picked up her file.

When I got to a chair I looked over her file.

Name: Lissa Hathaway.

Age: 16 (sorry had to make her older)

Parents: Abe and Janine Hathaway.

Date of Birth: 1st of June 1993.

Hospital: south Miami hospital

Time: 10pm.

Something about her file didn't add up, also she was the daughter of the man Abe who abused his daughter Rose. People have told me that Lissa had something to do with it, I heard that after surgery. If I have heard it before I would have let her burn.

After my smoke I went back inside to write a report on why the woman fell out of bed, it was because she didn't have a fucking brain that's why.

God I really do hate woman sometimes, they had very little brains. Then again they were good at sex, all they had to do was lay there and spread their legs.

Unknown's point of view

It took three hours to get to the airport, after getting my ticket and everything I had to wait another hour for the plane.

So I decided to read while waiting, after a while I felt eyes on me. I looked around and saw almost every woman looking at me and every single man giving me the look of death, I just smiled. This made the women smile and the men see red, Oh how I love fucking with people.

* * *

**Note: **

**A lot of people have asked me if Rose will Forgive Lissa.**

**The answer is NO!**

**In fact Rose doesn't care or know where she is!**

**However Lissa will send Rose a letter BUT Rose won't know it's from Lissa!**

hope you like it?

Review

thank you

:)


	26. Gone

**Note**

**Christian, Adrian are not the same people in ship at sea, they are different people who liver very different lives.**

* * *

Lissa's point of view

I woke up a day later in the same room and bed, only difference is I had cuffs around my wrists. I tried to break free but they were damn strong. I looked around and saw a man with his back towards me speaking to a woman.

The woman saw me first; she said something to the man who turned around to look at me. The man had blue eyes that made ice run up and down my spine; there was something about this man who scared the shit out of me.

"Well I see you are awake how do you feel?" he asked walking over to me, I opened my mouth and said I was fine but I forgot I was mute.

"Well are you going to answer?" he asked staring down at me, I felt like an ant and he was the boot.

"Fine then be that way, it doesn't matter" the man said, his name tag said his name was Christian.

"Ok I am going to give you some pain killers. Would you like a needle or a pill?" I didn't know to respond, because I had no voice.

"OK, I'm sorry but you need to stop this and talk. I know you are sick but for crying out loud you can talk!" he all but yelled at me, the woman stepped forward and tried to say something but the man flicked her off.

"Well?" he asked loudly, I felt small very small.

"Doctor I think there is something wrong with her voice box, maybe that's why she can't talk" said the woman in the conure of the room.

"She's fine, now put out your arm girl I am going to give you the pain killers" the man said, I did as I was told. He pulled out a needle and basically stabbed me in the arm; the pain was so bad I saw stares.

My head started to get dizzy, my head rolled back.

"Doctor stop it, what has gotten into!?" the woman cried rushing over to stop the man.

"No, did you hear what she did to her sister?" the man yelled.

I had a sister?

"She uses to beat her to a poll and then throw her in freezing cold waters. She derives pain" the man yelled out.

Who was my sister?

Did I beat her?

Why did I beat her?

The questions ran inside my head all the while the woman and man fought, the pain killers started to work because I lost my hearing and was slowly falling asleep.

Unknown's point of view

I landed in Miami about 10am, the air was warm and the sun was showing off her beauty. Japan did have sun but not as much as Miami, when I stepped outside of the airport I was hit with newspapers and posters about the Hathaway family.

From what I saw Lissa helped her family beat a little girl named Rose. I see the poison from the parents had spread to Lissa, looks like I am going to have a lot of work on my hands.

Texts were lined up outside ready for a passenger, I walked to one of the many yellow ones and got in. the man had just finished his smoke, the smell was coming off him in waves.

"Where too?" he asked driving away.

"Acqualina Resort and Spa" I said, my father booked me a room before I knew about the mission.

"Ok" said the driver, I sat back and closed my eyes. I have not had a good night's sleep in ages. It took about an hour to get to the hotel because the driver kept getting lost.

When we got to the hotel I paid him double so he won't give any trouble, when I walked in I was welcomed by a brown headed woman who couldn't stop looking at my ass.

"Hello Sir welcome to the Acqualina Resort and Spa. Do you have a room booked?" she asked now looking down at my cock, no nothing happened.

"Yes under Ivashkov" I said

"Yes room number 128, here is your key. Would you like me to show you to your room?" the woman asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No thank you" I said taking my key and walking off.

I found my room in no time, the room was very white and clean. Nothing like the hotels in Japan, the room was a suit with a bedroom and a lounge room.

After looking around, I pulled all my weapons out and cleaned them. I hid five under the bed, six near the doors and windows. Seven in the lounge room, and another eight in the bathroom. I was left with five that I would travel with. I love my weapons they were my babies, plus they scared the shit out of people.

It was now 12pm; I had a shower and changed. I needed to get the girl and be out of here in a week, but I wanted to leave tomorrow.

Christian's point of view

After the fight with Jane I walked out and had a smoke, everyone in the hall had heard me and was now giving me dirty looks. But I didn't give a fuck. My head was sore and I saw red, this morning I heard the news reports about the woman known as Lissa and what she had done.

That's why I gave her pain, for what she did and she was playing with me by not fucking talking. If only I had a moment alone with her, I would make her pay badly.

But if I did that I would lose my job, and then what am I going to do. My life was falling apart and I didn't know what to do!

After I finished my smoke I pulled out another one and the small bottle of Vodka, the Russians and I get along so well we both love our Vodka.

It was 2pm when I decided to back and see how Lissa was. When I got there I found her door closed, when I walked in she was gone!

Where the fuck did she GO!?

* * *

hope you like it?

please review, i would like to know if i am going the right way with the story.

thank you

:)


	27. the unknown man

Unknown's point of view

I rented out a car then drove to the hospital, I arrived at 1pm. When I got out of my car every woman turned and looked at me. I just smoothed down the jacket of my suit.

I was wearing a black suit to blend in more; I took off my sun glasses and walked into the hospital. I got in without any trouble, now I just had to get her without been noticed. My next stop was the storage room, in there I found a white doctors jacket. I walked out to the girl's room, she was on leave two but I didn't know what number.

After walking down endless of halls I found a room with a doped up girl, her eyes were closed and pale as snow. The girl matched the photo that I had, the only difference was the ends of her hair was burnt and looked dead. Her pales were strong but breathing a bit slow.

The sheets that where in the room I used to wrap her up, to make it look like I was just taking sheets out. The medical sheets I stole along with some hospital gowns.

On my way out I shut the door and took the back stair well to the docking station, I hid the sheets behind be hide a wall then I was off getting my car.

As I was getting in my car I saw a man drinking Vodka, I just drove off. When my car was parked in the docking station I put the girl and sheets in the back seat of my car, now it was back to my hotel and booking a fight to Japan.

Lissa's point of view

I woke to the feeling of wind blowing agents my skin, it was soft and warm. I must be dead because I felt at peace, then I heard a phone ring and I was pulled from my thoughts. My eyes snapped open; I was in a different room and bed. It was nicer then the hospital but it didn't feel right.

Something was off and I didn't like it, I sat up slowly but my head started to spine. I feel back down because my head couldn't handle it, so I rolled off the bed and landed on the floor. Pain raced through my body so bad it was hard to breathe. After a while of getting my breath back I crowed on my hands and knees to the glass door, when I reached the door I grabbed hold of the handle and slowly pulled myself to my feet.

I opened the door slowly and saw it was a deck with no stare well, I took one step outside and then another. If I had to jump to get away I would, I had just laid my hand on the railing when someone pulled me back inside. I tried to struggle to get free but the arm was too strong, I'm guessing it was a man because no woman could be that strong.

The man slammed the glass door shut and turned on me.

"BE STILL WOMAN" he hissed in my ear, I could feel his head behind mine so I slammed my head into his. The man fell to the floor still holding onto me.

I struggled free and started to craw to the other door; I was almost there when I was pulled back and rolled over. When I was on my back the man put a sword to my throat, I froze on the spot. The man stared down at me with his dark brown eyes that almost look like they were black, this man was big he was built with strong arms, legs and everything else had musical.

The metal from the sword was cold and sharp; I had no way to escape unless I wanted to die.

"I am going to move the sword, but you are to stay still" then the man lifted his sword, when it was away from me I punched the man in the face and tried to move away.

This time I didn't have a chance the man grabbed my arm and pinned it down to the floor and the sword was back agents my throat, this time it was pressed harder agents my skin.

"You're strong, but you don't listen do you" the man stated.

"This time I am not going to move my sword. Why did you run?" he asked me, I just stayed quit. The man twisted my wrist till it hurt, I opened my mouth to cry out from the pain but nothing came out. The man must have notice I was mute because he tipped back my head and made me open my mouth. With the sword still at my throat, he looked in my mouth for a long time then closed it.

He let out a breath and moves the sword but held onto my wrist.

"My name is Adrian; it is my mission to take you to Japan. We will be leaving tomorrow morning, all questions will be answered once there." He said pulling me to my feet the pulled me to the table that had a bowl of soap.

"Site" he said, I sat and looked down at the bowl. My stomach let out a deep growl.

"You know you can eat" the man named Adrian said, with that I dug in. I was so hungry, on a plate was some fresh bread I basically ripped that apart and ate it.

When I was done I felt tired and sore, over the last few days pain had become my friend. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

Adrian's point of view

I just looked at the girl while she ate with my mouth hanging open. She ate like an animal; I had never seen anything like it. People called me a messy eater but wait till they see this woman, messy eating had just been given a new name.

When Lissa was done eating she dropped her head on the table and was out like a light. I really had my work cut out for me now, but what drawled my attain was when she cried out her voice was mute. Something must have happened to her voice in the fire. I picked her up and put her back to bed; I turned the lights of and laid on the lounge. I set my alum clock for five in the morning; we had to be at the airport at nine.

When my head hit the pillow I fell into a deep sleep and before I knew it, it was five in the morning.

(Next morning)

Lissa's point of view

"Lissa get up now!" someone yelled at me, I opened my eyes and saw Adrian standing over me with a frown. I rubbed my eyes and sat up slowly.

"Come on get dress, I already hanged you kimono in the bathroom." He said walking away, I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. The pain in my stomach screamed but I guess I had no chose.

Once in the bathroom I washed down it was hard because I couldn't remove the bandages, all I could do was have a small bath to wash my skin. When I was finished I looked in the mirror, the ends of my hair were black and burnt. It looked horrible, most of the draws were empty but in the last draw I found some scissors.

My hair was a mess so I had to wet and brush it to cut it, when I did that I got to work. It took me 30 minutes to cut my hair, when it was done. I looked good; my hair now came to the tops of my shoulders.

My next task was to find a way to put on the kimono, it had a bit of brown, pink, blue and flowers that were different colours. I loved it but it was hard as fuck to put it on, after almost an hour I finely had it on. Next was the makeup, whoever packed this bag really wanted me to look the part.

Adrian's point of view

I sat on the lounge and waited for Lissa, my father and mother had packed cloths for her. Problem was they were very traditional, so they packed her a kimono. But it took a long time to put it on along with all the makeup.

However what Lissa didn't know was that was that Kimono was her mother's; it was made out of pure silk. Past down from mother to daughter over the years, Lissa was the only one left of her family.

After almost two hours Lissa stepped out of the bathroom in her mother's kimono, she looked just like her.

The only difference was she cut her hair, now it was just above her shoulders. My mother was going to cry, Lissa's mother was great friends with mine. When she was killed it broke my mother's heart. My father forever hated the Hathaway's; to him they broke his flower.

She looked lovely like all the other girls would in a kimono.

"Come on we need to go" I said she just nodded; I really did need to find out what was wrong with her voice.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	28. the truth

Adrian's point of view

On the plane to Japan Lissa slept about eight times and ate nothing, I think her moods were out of odder.

I on the other hand read my books and drunk my coffee, I can't wait to start training this girl she is going to be hard to teach. The time when I'm done with her she will be a different person; I looked at the clock and saw we had two hours to go. Then I'll be on home soil.

Lissa's point of view

I was woken up to pain and the plane shaking, I opened my eyes and saw the plane was landing. The pain in my stomach was still there but worst from flying. I cried out but nothing came out. I was slowly getting use to not having a voice.

But it still hurt me, I couldn't voice my worries or how I felt. Then again would anyone care? Why did I care what people think?

Questions ran inside my head like wild-fire, Adrian said all my questions will be answered once we got to Japan. WE ARE IN JAPAN NOW! But how will I ask questions without a voice?

20 minutes later the plane landed and we were walking off, Adrian didn't speak he just walked to get our bags and then walked out the glass doors. I had to basically run to keep up with him, why didn't he slow down? If I had a voice I would yell and scream but that power was taken from me.

I ran outside and saw Adrian standing before a BMW, it was blue. It was WOW!

"WELL COME ON!" Adrian called out to me, while getting in the car. I jumped in and sat back, once again there was nothing but silence. I wanted to turn on the music but I didn't know how.

After an hour of driving we were on the country side of Tokay, it was beautiful everything was green and the flowers were growing. Soon we came to a road and trued into it, the road was old and mostly dirt. We were heading into the forest I could tell because you no longer heard the traffic. Plus the tress were endless, at the end of the road was a large gate.

The gate was painted red and gold, on each side was walls that were almost as tall as a tree. It looked like a Japanese's prison. I had a very bad feeling about this. Adrian pressed a bottom in the car and the gates opened, my mouth dropped open.

Adrian pulled the car to a stop and got out, I followed.

"Come along, I will show you to your room" he said, while getting his bags, I was once again running to keep up with him. I found out that my bedroom was across the hall from Adrian's.

"Get some rest, then I need to talk to you" he said is a soft voice. Whatever it was its bad.

My room was simple but nice, the walls were brown. And the bed was on the floor; above the bed was a head-board that was green and gold. It looked to be made of a fabric; on the bed was a book for sign leagued and a small white board.

I guess whoever owned this place new I lost my voice, I laid back on the bed and tried to sleep.

Adrian's point of view

I had just stepped outside after showing Lissa her room, I was surrounded by girls.

"Adrian there you are!" Mary yelled

"We missed you so much" jess said

"We thought you left us" said Tasha, while rubbing my chest and moving lower, lower until I stopped her.

"It's go to see you to ladies, if you don't mind I have work to do" I said walking past but as always they stopped me.

"we can help you, you look tired maybe we should all go back to your room and have some fun" Tasha said leaning forward so I could see her breasts, that were small as a grain of rice. I think she was an AA, very small.

"No thank you I am fine, I have a busy day ahead." I said moving away.

"Is it true you have a new student?" called Tasha, she was the leader of the snake pit.

"Yes!" I called back then walked off. Well this is going to be fun, the snake pit VS Lissa. I laughed under my breath and went to see my father.

I reached my parents to find him in his office, I knew within our home I didn't need to call him master or father.

"Hay dad" I said, taking a seat.

"Adrian, I thought you will be back on Friday?" he said sitting up.

"It wasn't hard to find the girl, she was in Hospital." I said.

"Where is she?" he asked

"In her room, did you tell Tasha that there was a new girl?" I asked, word spread fast in this place.

"No, the walls have ear's" my dad said, I just got up.

"Adrian?" he called me.

"yes?" I asked

"Have you told her?" I just shook my head no.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked

"I'm on my way to now" my dad just nodded his head, and then I was off to see Lissa. This was going to be hard.

Lissa's point of view

I was about to walk outside when someone knocked on my sliding door, when I looked outside I saw Adrian. He looked pale and like he had the world on his shoulders.

"Come let's go for a walk" I nodded my head and followed, this time he walked slower and lead me to a small Japanese's garden.

"I know you want to know why you are here. I wish it was due to a good reason but we are not so lucky" Adrian said

"I think you need to sit down for this" he took my hand and made me sit.

"I understand you lost your memory and now I'm guessing your voice" he said

"Did you meet a man named Abe Hathaway?" he asked, I nodded my head. Adrian took a breath and looked me in the eye.

"I don't know how to say it but I'm going to try."

"Abe Hathaway and Janine are not your parents, when you were still a baby with in your mother's womb Abe found her. He was looking for the perfect child, Abe said he was a Doctor and was able to get a DNA sample from your parents.

He tagged you, but your father knew something was off and he hid you here. Over the nine months my mother and your mother became great friends, and then you were born.

For about three days everything was fine but then Abe found you. The same day my family and I were out at a party, Abe came and Brock down the front gates. He had some other men with him, your mother hid you in a little hole under the floor boards.

Your father he did what he could, but they took him down. His head was cut off; they found your mother and rapped her. Once done they put a shot-gun up her back side.

His wife Janine found you, you were crying out for your mother. She picked you up and stole you, they only wanted you because you were the perfect baby and everything was just right.

My family and I have never once stopped looking for you, we thought you dead. Till we saw a single newspaper, that's how we knew you were alive.

My father sent me to find you and train you, I'm sorry" Adrian said, I just got up and ran back to my room.

It was all my fault that everyone died, if I didn't have the blood I have this would have never happened.

WHY WAS I SO STUPID

IT WAS ALL MY FAULT

I DERIVED DEATH

I WAS UNWANTED

I WAS NO ONE

I KILLED MY PARENTS

The thoughts ran like wild fire.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	29. training

Adrian's point of view

I got up and slowly walked back to my office till I was stopped by the woman again.

"Adrian I see the little girl has run away, maybe we could have some fun" Tasha called walking towards me.

"I need to get ready for training tomorrow" I said, walking away.

"Tell us about her what her name is?" jess said taking hold of my hand.

"Her name is Lissa and I am to train her" I said walking ahead.

"Why don't you let us help train her? We could help you? It is so hard to train someone so young, but we can help you." Stated Tasha cupping me in her hand, I sucked in a breath.

I must say I have had them all, but that was when I was young and I didn't have a job. But at age 20 the woman had not changed, that by itself had given them a bad name. I wasn't the only man to enjoy their talents.

"Ladies, Ladies please there is only one of me. Sorry but I have work to do" I said taking Tasha's hand away from my cock.

"Aww, why not? We have been very bad" said Tasha, with a smile on her face. Thank god for myself control.

"I'm sorry ladies I need to go to my office" with that I left them.

(Next morning)

Lissa's point of view

"GET UP" Adrian yelled walking into my bed room, he throw something on my bed and walked out.

"get dressed, I will be back in two minutes." He called over his shoulder. Inside the bag was a small kimono and black tights and black boots, at the bottom of the bag was a piece of paper or time-table.

**Training time-table**

Monday

5am to 7am – running

7am to 9am – climbing

9am to 10am – sword training

10am to 11am – swimming

11am to 3pm – study

3pm to 4pm – bow and arrow training

4pm to 6pm – fighting training

I guess this was my training table; I got up and put the clothes on. The clothes were nice and light I could move easily move around.

"Come on we have an hour to eat" I spun around and saw Adrian who somehow sneaked up on me. I followed him to a big hall that had a huge wooded table in the centre. The food was a great big plat of fruit and cups of tea, we ate in silence.

When done we left for what I was guessing the training room, once again Adrian didn't speak.

"Take a seat"

"Ok these are the rules I am your trainer not your friend, I will be mean and hard on you. But that is part of the training; I have been trained in samurai and ninja fighting skills. I learned all this from my father and now I am going to teach you.

Each day you will get a new time-table, they will not be the same. In any of the lessons if you fall you have to pick yourself up, if you don't you will fail and have to run for three hours. Do I make myself clear?" he asked I just nodded my head.

"Ok get running around the track" the track was like a racing one panted red but inside. I started slow and easy but like Adrian said he was going to be hard on me.

"FASTER" he yelled, I went faster.

"FASTER" again he yelled, I went faster still.

"I SAID FASTER!" Adrian yelled at me, by now I was sprinting at full speed. The pain in my stomach was breath-taking but Adrian didn't seem to care.

My legs started to hurt from running so fast, I looked at the clock and saw only 20 minutes had pasted. This was going to be a long day.

Soon it turned into an hour, then two and then finely three hours. I stopped running and fell to the ground, my body hurt badly and my throat was dry as sand.

"GET UP!" yelled Adrian; I followed him to a rock climbing wall.

"Start climbing" he said taking a seat, I just looked at him.

"If you fall the mats will help you, you climb with your hands only" was all he said, I put my hands on the rocks on the wall but fell down. My hands were covered with a fine sheet of sweat, I tried again this time I climbed 10 rocks up but fell down again.

I tried again this time I got 20 rocks up, I lost my grip but I grabbed onto another rock. I held onto the rock with all my strength, I lifted my arm and got hold of another rock. Slowly I climbed higher, I was about to reach for a rock but I lost my footing.

I fell to the ground at speed that stole my breath; I hit the floor so hard that I heard something snap. At first I saw stares but I got up. Adrian stood up and was jogging over to me, my head was light and dizzy.

For a second I saw a men and woman, who looked a lot like me. Standing on the far side of the room looking at me.

"Lissa?" Adrian asked, standing before me.

I nodded my head and walked back to the wall and started climbing again, my hands were now bleeding but my blood on my hands helped my grip.

I almost reached the top but Adrian told me to climb down, I just let go. I fell down and slammed on the floor mats, the mats were damn good.

"I said climb down not just let go, its part of your training" Adrian said walking over to a small cuboid, he pulled out to wooden swords.

He threw one at me, it landed at my feet. I picked it up and looked at it; Adrian hit me in the stomach. I fell to the floor, I got up but he hit me again.

"Come on up" he said, I got up and hit him in the ribs. He hit me in the stomach again. This time I didn't fall, I just lost my breath.

"Your sword is not a weapon think of it as a part of your body, move with it not agents it. Feel how it moves with you; relax your arm and body. Be like the wind and flow, do your best." He said, I closed my eyes and imagine the wind.

This time when Adrian tried to hit me I blocked him; together we were dancing in a fight. The room was filled with the sound of wood hitting wood; I had hit Adrian a couple of times. But Adrian was better than I was, I would learn a new move but he would just knock me on my ass.

By now I bet if I take off my cloths at night I will be black and blue, I don't think I will be getting any sleep tonight.

Adrian's point of view

The girl was strong on a leave no woman is, after the first day the snake pit girl's Brock down and cried on the first week. Yet she still stands, maybe it was because she lost her voice.

After we she was done climbing I decided to skip swimming, her wounds were still healing. So we went right into study, study was the history of ninja and the weapons.

(History)

Ninja were professional spies in the age of the samurai. Their origins go back to the 20 century; it was because the Samurai class began to gain power. Fights increased in the 14 century it became necessary to conduct espionage activities against enemy forces and the ninja became even more active.

I was about to go on when Tasha walked in.

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	30. shock

Lissa's point of view

A woman walked in with a smile on her face, the woman was beautiful and had a figure of a model. Adrian just gave her an ice-cold look.

"Tasha what are you doing?" he asked the woman who was named Tasha. She just smiled and walked over to me, she held out her hand I shook it.

"It's so nice to meet you I'm Tasha, what's your name?" she asked

"Her name is Lissa" Adrian said.

"Adrian I believe the girl has a mouth and a voice" Tasha said smiling, I froze inside.

"Well go on talk, tell me all about yourself" she said.

"Tasha, that is aught" Yelled Adrian, I swear the walls shook.

"Oh come now I am just teasing" she said smiling; she was a right royal bitch.

I tore some paper out of my book and used it as a board.

-Well at least I'm not a whore- I wrote; the woman's mouth just dropped open. I heard Adrian laughing to himself.

"How dare you say that to me" she yelled at me.

-What tell you the truth?- I held up the sign with a smile.

"You little slut" she hissed

-how can I be a slut when I'm still a virgin? Unlike yourself she froze

-What's wrong cat got your tong? - I wrote, Adrian stood in the corner smiling.

"You right royal bitch" she hissed at again.

-Takes one to know one I smiled at her, Tasha walked out and slammed the door. Adrian just stood in disbelief, I smiled.

I'm sorry but I feel so much better. After a while of bathing in victory I got back to work writing what was on the board.

Nathan's point of view

I was sitting in my office doing some paper work when of all people Tasha came running in. she had fake tears running down her cheeks, what does she want now?

"Can I help you Tasha?" I asked still doing my paper work.

"The new girl has been mean to me, she called me a whore" she cried out, at age 20 you think she would grow up.

"Ok calm down and I will talk to her, why don't you go have a cup of tea." I said giving her a small smile. She smiled back and walked out, I haven't met this new girl but I can tell I was going to like her.

Adrian's point of view

After Lissa gave Tasha a taste of her own medicine the rest of the day had pasted in a flash, today Lissa had proven that she has straight and guts. I just want to see what Tasha is going to do, to get back at Lissa. Tasha has never been afraid to get her hands dirty, that was one of the things that had me worried.

Lissa's point of view

I walked into my room to get changed before dinner, as soon as I stepped into the room I was hit from behind. I fell to the floor and the world spun around, I looked up and I saw a man with an evil smile on his face.

Before I could do anything, he started ripping off my cloths, I hit him in the face and back but he didn't notice. Soon I was naked and on my back, I screamed out for help but I didn't have a voice. Fear ran inside me like wild-fire, I heard the man's sipper go down.

NO!

STOP

PLEASE STOP!

SOMEONE HELP ME!

I screamed but no one heard me.

I struggled to get away but the man punched me in the stomach, I lost my breath and fell back down.

The man pined me to the floor and slapped me across the face a couple of times while laughing, then he drove into me without warning.

I opened my mouth to cry out but there was only silence, the pain was bad. It was worst because he had a piercing on the end of his penis. I could feel it hitting me inside. Tears fell down my cheeks; the man grabbed hold of my breast and pulled my nipple. The pain was breath-taking I struggled to get away but he stabbed me in the stomach with a pocket knife I think.

"Now be a good girl and let me have some fun" the man said thrusting into me and biting my nipple, I could feel him getting fuller. I think that was a sign that he was about to come and soon he did.

I gave up on struggling and just laid there, the man pulled out of me and got dressed it was over or so I thought.

"You have such a nice body, but why don't we have some fun. Honey I want to fuck you with my knife." I tried to move away, but my fear froze me.

I opened my mouth to scream but, he kicked me in the face with his boot. Before I knew it he stabbed me in the Viagra, the pain was breath-taking. This time I tried to open my mouth but my jaw was Broken.

"You are strong my dear, but not that strong" he hissed, the last thing I remembered was been kicked in the face then everything went black.

Tasha's point of view

I sat back and watch Lissa get it, no one crossed me. That's why all the girls followed me like little lost puppies and Adrian was mine and only mine.

Now that Lissa was out-of-the-way, Adrian and I could be together forever.

Adrian's point of view

My family and I ate dinner in silence, something was wrong we could all feel it. after a while we couldn't stand it so we went to Lissa's room. Her light was off, she must be asleep. We were about to turn when I saw a fine line of blood coming from her room.

"STOP!" I yelled at my mother and father, I pointed to the blood and dad jumped into action. We both put my mother behind us and pulled out our swords. We slowly made our way to her sliding door. I slid it open and jumped in, there on the floor was Lissa naked.

It looked like someone raped her then stubbed their knife up her, I dropped to my knees and checked her pulse. She was alive and breathing but slipping; my father got some blankets and ripped them up to stop the bleed. Problem was she was bleeding to fast; my mother was on the phone calling for help. I had a feeling that she wasn't going to make it.

I hoped to god she did..

* * *

i hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	31. Different

Lissa's point of view

I was in a gradin where, it was so beautiful. Everything was green and flowers of all different colours, the water looked so fresh and clean. The sun wasn't hot, it was warm and soft. I looked over a bridge and saw my parents; a part of me knew they were my parents.

I saw them in the training hall; they were looking out for me. Tears fell down my cheeks, they died because of me. I took their lives away, yet they still looked down on me and watched out for me.

I started to walk across the bridge but they shook their heads no.

"Not yet honey" my mother said.

"You're not done yet, avenge us" my father said, leading my mother away.

NO! I screamed but I only heard it in my head. I ran after them but the bridge gave way and I fell into a black hole.

For hours I stayed in the black hole, and my anger and the taste of ravage grow. I wanted ravage for my parents and who did this to me and I will kill anyone who got in my way.

Something inside me snapped I felt a power rush through my veins, darkness grow inside my soul. I was out for blood and as soon as I wake up I will start with that fucking bitch TASHA and then the unwanted HATHAWAY'S!

Adrian's point of view

Lissa was in surgery for 7 hours straight, her wounds were bad. The doctors had said nothing they just took her away and started surgery, for 7 hours my family and I sat there and waited.

A few minutes later the leading doctor walked out, with a smile. We all stood up and walked over to him.

"Doctor?" my father asked.

"She's fine, healing faster the any one I have ever worked on" he said, what was he on about?

"What do you mean?" I asked

"At first we were fighting to save her and then something happened, then she was taking control. Her heart rate was low to the point of death, and then it went up to the right speed same with her breathing. She was fighting; we had to put her asleep about two/three times" the Doctor.

"How can she wake up when been in surgery?" my mother asked

"I don't know but she is strong" the Doctor said, I was about to ask when a nurse came running down the hall.

"Doctor!" the nurse yelled

"Yes?" he asked

"The girl is awake and wanting to walk" she said in a rush, we all just walked to Lissa's room.

There on the bed was a very angry Lissa; there was something different about her. Something had changed; she had a different look in her eyes. It was wild and blood thirsty, what happened to her was a bad thing yes but it brought out the worrier goddess that she really was.

"Lissa calm down, your fine" the Doctor said smiling, she just struggled more.

"Lissa stop, you will hurt yourself" I said, walking over to her. Lissa gave me the finger and to my surprise got up out of bed and was able to walk. But her walking was slow; everyone was looking at her in disbelief. How could she walk with the wounds she had? Something has changed and I didn't know if it was a good thing or bad thing.

Lissa's point of view

I wanted to go home and get trainee but NO! I had to stay in this fucking hospital and get better. For three whole days I have been locked in this room like a wild fucking animal.

At least they let me use a laptop; I looked on-line for the Hathaway's. Everyone said they just left their Manson in Miami and never were to be seen again, that was about two months ago. From what I read they use to abuse their first-born daughter Rose and tried to kill her but failed. She was later found by a Russians on a cost ship; Rose was now living happy ever after with the Captain named Dimitri who fell in love with Rose. Well good for them, I'll make sure to say hi to the Hathaway's for Rose and Dimitri while I kill them.

Also in the news story, it is said I use to abuse my sister or a person who I thought was my sister. But I can't even remember it; I will sure make the Hathaway's deaths are so fucking painful that they will feel it in their graves!

Oh yes I was going to have so much fun getting rid of the fucking cunts. The anger inside me grew like a fire, the more hatred I feed it the more it grew and I loved it!

I looked on the net and found the Manson they lived in, it was white and big. How the fuck could I have lived in such an ugly thing? They must be rich but have no taste; I can't wait till I get my hands on hit. The things I would do to it, oh so much fun!

The mansion had 11 rooms and 11 bathrooms. One pool, a large garden and two car garages. But why didn't they say it had a basement? I could see a small window on the side of the house near the grass; I looked closer at the window. Zoomed in and I saw a hand, holding onto bars. It was a small like a babies or small child's; problem was this photo was taken yesterday.

I jumped out of bed and ran to the shower to get changed. Fuck training there was a fucking child in that house. Once dressed I ripped the drip out of my arm and wrapped it in a bandage. I used the bag which my clothes were in to hold the laptop, along with some soup, towels, perfume, bed sheets and lots of bandages. I then walked out of my room with my head bowed low so no one would notice me, when outside I didn't know what to do.

That was before I saw my ghost mother standing next to a message board. There was a notice for some volunteer work to help the homeless in the five countries.

-Janpan

-Australia

-America

-Africa

-Chian

Everything will be paid for and you will be given food and housing for a year, no strings attached. The meeting for sign ups was yesterday and the plane will be leaving today. At 11am, it was six in the morning now.

I walked over to the phone booth, closed the door and looked at the phone. One thing phones had was money, problem was how was I going to break it without been notice.

After a while of thinking I pretended to talk on the phone I found a way, on the ground was a small piece of Brocken glass to my surprise it fit in the scow holes. I moved closer to hide what I was doing from people while keeping the phone on my ear and pretending to talk. The first screw dropped to the ground and then two more, I was at the third one when I found it was the last one. But when the screw was gone nothing happened, anger rose inside. With all my strength I hit the coin box, which did the trick because all the coins burst out.

As fast as I could I opened my bag and used it to hold the coins, the coins poured in like water. My bag was ten times heavier; I picked it up and walked to a text. Everything seemed to be in my favour, when I walked to the text I pulled out my laptop and said I couldn't hear and for him to take me to the airport.

The old man nodded and I hopped in the back, so far everything was going well. But in the back of my mind I wondered what Adrian going to do. But right now there was a child in need, who might already be dead. Also I wanted to kill the Hathaway's but any way.

It took almost an hour to get to the airport, inside was a line-up of people before a sign saying "volunteer works for America" I walked over and lined up, people were given barges to show they were a volunteer. A lady across the room had a bag and a name tag. Her name was Marry Jane Skinner and she was making her way to the end of the line, which was about fifty people away.

Soon it became my turn; I walked up to the lady and smiled.

"What's your name?" the black-haired lady asked me.

I wrote on my laptop my name was Mary Jane Skinner, along with I had a problem with my voice. The lady looked at me for a while before smiling and giving me a barge.

"Walk over to group next to the sign; you are the first group to go. You better hurry" I thanked her and ran over to the group, true to her word we left for the plane right away. Everyone was so nice and welcoming and understanding of my voice problem.

Soon we were waiting for the plane and then walking aboard; everything was going in my favour.

Mary Jane Skinner's point of view

I walked up to the lady and smile she smiled at me.

"Name pleases?" she asked

"Mary Jane Skinner" I said, the woman just looked at me.

"I'm sorry but someone else has already signed in with that name" the women said.

"Maybe there is two, we have a very big family" I said, going pale.

"I'm sorry there is only one" the woman said, people were starting to look at me. I pulled out my Id and showed her, the woman just call security. The men walked up, and took a look at the list then my ID. They spook to the women then turned to me.

"I'm sorry mama but you have to leave" the man said, anger rose inside of me.

"No I have worked hard for this trip I will not leave" I yelled everyone was watching me then. The man just grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door. I was told to go home or get a fine; I gave up and went home.

Adrian's point of view

I walked to Lissa's room with a new bag of cloths but when I got to her room it was empty. I dropped the bag and looked outside, I couldn't see her anywhere.

SHIT!

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	32. Train and Dream

Lissa's point of view

The plane landed at five in the morning, I didn't fall asleep on the way here. My mind was running a hundred miles an hour, I almost forgot about the pain from my wounds.

When we walked off the plane I told everyone I was going to the bathroom when really I was leaving for Miami. I walked pasted the bathroom and to the bagging area, got my bag and then walked out the doors. Yellow text's lined the front of the airport, I just walked pasted them to the train line.

I soon found you can get an express train to Miami; it was due to arrive in three hours. I knew I couldn't go back inside, so I took a seat and waited.

Adrian's point of view

I drove home as fast as I could, when I got out of the car the women were waiting for me. I just walked past them to my Fathers office.

"Father!" I yelled as I walked in.

"Son, what's wrong?" he asked looking up from his paper work.

"Lissa's gone" I said pacing the room like a wild animal, my father just sat there.

"Well?" I asked, he seemed not to care.

"She's just like her father, strong as all fuck and doesn't back down. He grew up fighting and died fighting, my son Lissa comes from a strong family. She's out for blood; I would tell you to stay away but knowing you. You won't, so when do you leave?" he asked

"The next plane is in five hours" I said walking out, I was faced with Tasha.

"Adrian you sound upset, what is the matter?" she asked

"Lissa's gone" I said

"Oh I'm so sorry, when is the ferrule?" she asked, what was she on about?

"Tasha Lissa is gone not dead, she left the hospital" I watch as her face fall, something was going on. But before I could ask she trued around and ran to her room.

I just ran to mine to pack.

Rose's point of view

I rolled over onto my back and let out a breath, carrying a baby inside you was not easy. I was only three months pregnant but I was already starting to feel tired and sore. Dimitri was over the moon so was every man on the ship, I was still a nurse on board. But my hours have gotten shorter; Rob said the best thing for me was rest and relax. That was not an easy thing; my old bedroom had been turned into the babies' room.

I found out last week I was carrying three little boys, Dimitri was worried about me giving birth on board and so were the rest of the men. Everyone had been treating me glass and I hated it! I was stronger than I look but then again I am pregnant, I have to say I love the idea of being a mother it was over welling with joy and love.

Just then Dimitri walked in with a smile on his face, I loved his smile.

"Hay how is my mama bear?" he asked

"Tired and the babies won't stop moving, I think I'm giving birth to little Dimitri's" I said smiling; Dimitri and I had stopped having sex we didn't want to hurt our children. But we still played, which was a good thing it got rid of all the stress.

"How was your day at work?" I asked laying on his chest and letting his warmth smooth me.

"Fine the seas are smooth" he said kissing the top of my head.

"You know I have thought, that we should buy a house" Dimitri said, it was a good idea but I knew he loved been a Captain.

"Ok, how do you feel about it?" I asked

"We should do it, I can get a job as a trainer" Dimitri said, I just smiled. The idea of little Dimitri's running in a backyard was a sweet dream.

"Let's do it" I said giving him a kiss.

Lissa's point of view

The train arrived on time and people were starting to arrive as well, problem was I didn't have a ticket and I knew how to get one. I saw a rich couple in the corner of my eye; I got up and walked over to them. The plan was to bump into them and dip and grab, I walked towards and bumped into them. I slipped my two fingers into the woman's pocket and grabbed the two tickets and hid them behind me coat.

The woman and man said sorry, I just typed on my laptop bad throat and voice. They felt sorry for me, but they didn't know I already had both of their tickets. After a while of talking I walked up to the train ticker and jumped on board. The couple had a nice little cabin; I closed all the shatters on the windows and locked the door.

I sat back and closed my eyes tried to relax, soon I heard people yelling and a woman screaming. On the ticket it said all meals were per paid, I just pulled out the laptop and opened it. It had little power but I just wanted to look up the address of the ugly mansion, I found it soon aught. By that time the train started to move off, I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

(Lissa's dream)

I was in a metal room and facing a two-year old girl, she had blood running from her head down to her white dress.

It was cold and dark; the little girl was scared and lost. She wanted her mother but every time she cried out mommy never came or sung to her.

The little girl was pale and had black hair that had a wave to it, out the conure of my eye I saw a man with mean eyes looking down on the child.

Before I could do anything the man lifted up an axe and slammed it down agents the wall above the girl's head. The poor thing screamed and tried to get as far away as she could but the cell was smaller than a shower.

I tried to wrap my arms around her but I was pulled out of my dream.

(End of dream)

Tasha's point of view

I ran to my bedroom and started parking, the girl was alive and I had a feeling that she would come after me. The man who I got to rape her was long gone; maybe I could go and ask for some help.

Then again I never asked for help, which would cost my pride. Then again the girl was after me, I didn't want to die.

I packed everything that I could carry with me, and ran out the door but was stopped when I came face to face with Adrian. My heart was racing and hands shaking, I didn't look him in the eye it would give everything away.

"Tasha what are you doing?" he asked me walking towards me slowly.

"Nothing, I'm going for a walk" I laid, Adrian saw right through it and came closer still.

"Your shaking, like a leaf" Adrian said, I did love him but he can scare the shit out of me.

"It's cold, what do you want?" I asked in a shaking voice, Adrian just looked at me with cold ice eyes. My heart went faster if that was even possible.

"You know Tasha you have a problem" he said walking slow circles around me, I swear I could pee myself I was that afraid.

"Do you know what your problem is?" he asked in a hiss that sent ice-cold fear down my spine.

"No" I said, I was frozen on the spot now and Adrian had a dark look in his eyes. I wanted to run but I knew he would catch me like a fly.

"Well let me tell you, I like Lissa and I also know that you paid that man to rape her. I also know you watched, did you really think you could get away with this?" he asked in a Hiss, I knew I won't live past this day.

"I should kill you and skin you like an animal that you are. But I know Lissa is out for you and she will come back and have your blood, so run and hide. But when she finds you, I will be the one holding you down as she skins you alive" Adrian whispered in my ear.

I felt tears run down my cheeks, here I was thinking that he loved me but no he liked the new girl.

"RUN!" Adrian yelled, I just ran out the gates and down the drive way. I didn't know what I was going to do but all I could do was pry.

Lissa's point of view

I was woken up by the feeling that something was wrong, I opened my eyes and saw a gun been pointed at me.

I Froze!

* * *

i hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	33. the first death

Lissa's point of view

I could see that the gun was loaded and really to be fired, the man standing behind it had a angry look on his face.

"I knew it was you from the moment I saw you" he said, the door was closed but I could tell the lock was broken. I had no idea who this man was or what he wanted.

"Your father tried to kill you but I guess he failed, now its my job to do it right" the man hissed, as fast as I could I knocked his hand away and punched him in the face. Then a big kick in the balls, while holding his hand. I turned his whole arm around till I heard a snake, the man started screaming and hitting me.

I took him to the floor and kicked him the face over and over. Soon the man laid there and wasn't breathing. He was dead, his face was covered in blood from me kicking him.

I got hold of him and hid him under the chairs and dropped the flap down, then cleaned the floor. When I was done it looked like nothing had happened, I sat back down and went back to sleep.

Adrian's point of view

I arrived at the airport and got the next flight to America, the plane would leave in three hours. Why waiting I pulled out a note pad and listed the places Lissa would have gone.

-Miami

-South Miami hospital

-Hotel

-Trian

Even when I listed them I knew that she was going to Miami, most likely her old house the mansion.

I meant what I said I did like Lissa but I didn't know in what way, but I will help her kill Tasha. Soon my plane was called and I was getting on board, I was sitting next to a carrying baby just fucking great.

Tasha's point of view

I didn't know where to go so I got on a plane to America, problem was I was sitting two seats behind Adrian just great. If he's going to America and that is where Lissa was, but I had a idea to go to Washington. Once there I will start over with a new life, hopefully they won't find me.

Then again Adrian was not the person to fuck with and when he wants something he will get it! that was what scared me to death.

Lissa's point of view

This time I didn't dream it was just blackness, it was warm and cold at the same time. Soon I was woken up by someone speaking that we were at Miami station. I got up and walked out my door and off the train.

I didn't bother with the body someone will find him, but by then I will be long gone. I went to a map on the wall and saw I needed to get a rid, the car park was full.

Should I steal one or not?

Cleaner's point of view

After cleaning 19 cabins I got to the last one, first class. But this one looked like it already been cleaned, I walked away when I saw a shoe from under the flap under the chair.

I went to pick it up, but it was heavy and attested to something. I lifted the flap and came face to face with a dead man, it looked like someone kicked him to death. I pushed myself away and screamed like bloody murder .

My boss came running along with other men all of them froze when they say the man. I just ran to the bathroom I was going to be sick.

Lissa's point of view

I ended up stealing a Black forward drive, I was making my way to south of Miami. The plan was to get to the mansion get the child and find the parents. It was a lot easier said then done, to take my mind off things I turned on the radio and listened to music.

(song called The World is Crazy by Will. )

_(Hook)_

_I think everybody in the world has lost their mind_

_I believe they lost something they cannot find_

_Cause everybody is going crazy_

_And everybody is out their goddamn mind._

_(Verse)_

_I don't wanna watch the news to see no bad news,_

_Don't wanna be glued to the Youtube,_

_I ain't paying no attention to no sick dude,_

_Eat them people up like his child needs food._

_Killer mommas storing babies in the dumpsters,_

_Ain't no education for our little youngsters_

_Politicians operate with no structure,_

_You're working dirty, that's why we don't trust you._

_Everybody just wanna be famous,_

_Whiling on the internet, acting all shameless,_

_Yesterday the motherfucker was nameless,_

_Now they're on the talkshow, ain't really same shit._

_(Pre-Hook)_

_Everybody just following a blind man,_

_Buying water for the motherfucker sandman,_

_Hoping in the ocean, looking for Bin Laden's body._

_The world's going crazy._

_(Hook)_

_I think everybody in the world has lost their mind_

_I believe they lost something they cannot find_

_Cause everybody is going crazy_

_And everybody is out their goddamn mind._

_(Verse)_

_I asked my momma what the hell is really going on,_

_She said the world's too cold, keep your coat on._

_I heard a priest tell a lie at the podium,_

_The whole world in a state of pandemonium._

_Don't wait for an answer, it ain't coming soon,_

_They pick cause is killing like it's hot new_

_AK47 in the classroom, kids killing each other like it's cartoon._

_Everybody unemployed, no education for the kids got me so annoyed,_

_They put the money in the prison like they're paranoid,_

_They put the Bible down to pick up the tabloid._

_(Pre-Hook)_

_We're all following a blind man,_

_Buying water for the motherfucker sandman,_

_Hoping in the ocean, looking for Bin Laden's body._

_The world's going crazy._

_(Hook)_

_I think everybody in the world has lost their mind_

_I believe they lost something they cannot find_

_Cause everybody is going crazy_

And everybody is out their goddamn mind.

So true I thought to myself, everyone seemed to be going crazy.

Adrian's point of view

I landed in America and then got a flight to Miami, when I got off Miami I was hit with news reports about a man found dead on a train. I had a feeling inside of me that it was Lissa; I went to a text and gave the man the address of the Hathaway's.

* * *

hope you like it?

i have also put some links up on my profile of pictures for the story. please tell me what you think?

review

thank you

:)


	34. House and Bones

Lissa's point of view

I got to the house in the afternoon; I parked a sheet away and then walked. The house was huge and white but I still hated it, after a while of walking around I found a glass door. I mashed a window in the door to unlock from the inside.

To my surprise the alarm didn't go off, I made my way into the house and started to look for a door that would lead to the basement. I looked in all the doors but none leaded to the basement, I was about to give up when I saw the carpet. In the centre was a lump, I moved the coffee table and then the carpet and found a trap door.

There was no light coming from in the room, a cold feeling came over me like something evil was down there and waiting for me. Slowly I went down the stair well; the stares were made out of an old wood that made a sound with every step I took. The floor was made of cement; the room was cold and wet.

I heard a dripping noise from the room behind me; I walked to the room slowly. The door was made out of routing wood, I pushed it open slowly. The room was empty; the dripping was coming from a pipe. The first five rooms were the same nothing in them, that was still I came to a hallway.

The hallway had metal walls and floors; it was colder now I could see my breath when I breathed. On each side was a small cell all of them were empty; the little girl had to be here somewhere. That's when I heard it, it was softer than a whisper but I heard it.

I ran down the hall way and came to a steel door, slowly I opened the door. On the other side was an office; behind the desk on the wall were photos of women and children. From the look on their faces, I knew they were dead. All over the wall was red string that was attached to everything, I picked up words like.

-Bad blood

-seven year old girl, pregnant with a boy.

-mother killed in birth

-bomb

-death

-Rose (IT) tried to get pregnant didn't work

-18 boys all dead

-21 girls all dead

-22 women dead

-buried in back yard

I let out my breath in a rush they killed all those children and people?

18+21+22= 61 people in total are dead because of the Hathaway's, my head started to get dizzy from just thinking about it. How could someone kill children? And get away with it? I asked myself, I walked towards the door across the room. That's when I found part of the little girl, I was too late. The man with the axe had gotten to her before I could.

Hanging from the bars was an arm, which had been ripped away from the girl. On the floor was all her organs and flesh, the smell was horrid. I started to walk backwards but bumped into someone's chest; I turned around and saw an angry man covered in blood.

Behind him I saw Adrian with his sword out.

Adrian's point of view

I found a door that had been Brocken into, I walked in and a second later I found the trap door open and a man covered in blood going down the steps. I placed everything down and got out my sword; I followed the man but stayed at a distance. Twice the man looked over his shoulder but I hid in the shadows.

Soon he leaded me to Lissa; she was standing before what was once a person. She was in shock; I could tell how she backed away from the left over parts and backed up agents the man's chest. The first thing she saw was the blood and then me. I held her glaze and told her to be still, she didn't do what I asked.

Lissa kicked the man in the balls and then a punch in the face, which brook a few teeth. The man got back up but I ran jump and hit him with my sword, now the man was bleeding from the back. I didn't wait I grabbed Lissa and hid her behind me; the man got up and came at me. I just jumped up and slashed him across the throat, at once the man fell to his knees with a river of blood coming out.

I pulled Lissa towards my chest and ran back up stares, once there I slammed the trap door closed. Then I turned on Lissa.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?" I yelled at her, she just looked at me. I released her arms and sat down, I wish to god she could talk.

"Type it out for me, there is a compute in the house somewhere" I said going out for some air, it was warm but the sun was not showing her face.

I walked the gardens to get my head together.

Lissa's point of view

I didn't write anything down I just went to the shed out back and got a shovel. I started digging near the pool gardens, about an hour later I hit something. I jumped down in the hole and saw a human skull, with my bare hands I drug up the rest of the bones. It was a woman; I felt a lump in my throat but I needed to get back to work.

Once that was done I started to dig another hole next to it, another hour later I found another body. The body belonged to a little boy, from the bone size he looked about 2 yrs. For another seven hours I drug holes all over the place and found bones, seven down 54 to go.

I was about to start my 8th hole when I say Adrian walking over to me.

"What are you doing?" he asked, I just pointed to the Bones. I then walked back into the house and down the stars of the trap door, to the office. I showed Adrian the wall of victims; he froze and crossed himself then looked at me.

"We should call the police" he said, I just nodded my head; Adrian went back up stairs and made a call while I took photos of everything. I wanted to show the world everything that they have done and I will make sure they are named and shamed.

I was about to leave the office when I notice a $100 note hanging out of a door, I opened the door and found a huge room full of money. I just ran upstairs and to the Hathaway's garage, I found they had a land rover. Soon I found the keys and opened it up, on the way back I got plastic bags and ran down to the room full of money and started filling all the bags with money.

Since I'm going to kill the Hathaway's they didn't need all this money so I think it's in my name!

* * *

hope you like it?

review

thank you

:)


	35. note

Just letting everyone I am going on camp and will be back in three days

Wish me luck, I hope to god I live through it!


End file.
